


Коль солнце пляшет в доме Пса, луна приходит к дому Волка

by Lunar_fox



Category: UNIQ (Band), 天天向上 | Day Day Up (TV), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alpha Xiao Zhan | Sean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Wang Yi Bo/Top Xiao Zhan | Sean, Fantasy, Fluff, Friendship, Love, M/M, Mating Bites, Nesting, Non-Graphic Violence, Omega Verse, Omega Wang Yi Bo, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Scents & Smells, Werewolves, Wolf Pack, zsww - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:00:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29592486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_fox/pseuds/Lunar_fox
Summary: Тихий ласковый снегопад с наступлением ночи превратился в настоящую суровую метель. Сяо Чжань повозился еще чуть-чуть, растопил немного снега, перекусил запасами провизии из дорожного мешка, затем от души потянулся, похрустывая суставами, скинул лишнюю одежду и обратился в зверя. Потоптался вокруг бессознательного ребенка и улегся рядом, чуть сверху, широкой лапой подгребая хрупкое тело к теплому пушистому животу, обнял хвостом, накрыл всем собой, как тяжелым шерстяным одеялом - грел. Уютно потрескивающий костер чуть сглаживал угрожающие завывания ветра снаружи их маленькой, тесной пещеры. Исходящий от омеги манящий, нежный аромат усилился, сигнализируя, что беспризорник передумал умирать, смешивался с приятным запахом хвои, и гигантский волк от души зевнул во всю клыкастую пасть, облизнулся, затем зарылся носом в растрепанную макушку и закрыл глаза.
Relationships: Kim Sungjoo/Li Wen Han/Wang Yi Bo, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean, mentions of Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Wang Yi Bo, mentions of XZ/OMC/OFC
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49
Collections: ZSWW/LSFY Week 2021





	1. Предисловие, читать которое не обязательно, но желательно во избежание сквиков

**Примечание автора:** я не особо увлекаюсь омегаверсом как таковым, поэтому здесь могут быть сохранены только основные, самые популярные моменты вселенной, без каких-либо специфических нюансов. Хотя у меня создалось впечатление, что омегаверс люди всегда пишут кто во что горазд))) 

В мире, в котором происходит действие фф, помимо основных альф-бет-омег есть подвид “прайм”. Потому что мне нужно было больше вариативности динамик, но было лень выдумывать историю остальным буквам греческого алфавита :))) 

･ Все праймы, независимо от пола, обладают исключительным ЧСВ, непомерными амбициями, и _очень_ агрессивны. Их несдерживаемый запах забивает ваш нос, как вата. Прайм ребенок или не прайм становится понятно после окончательного завершения полового созревания, а иногда и много позже, так что заранее не подстрахуешься. И если прайм-омега не слишком существенно отличается от обычной, прайм-бету еще можно обуздать, то прайм-альфа - горе в семье похлеще отца-алкоголика. 

･ Остальные товарищи, без приставки прайм, подчиняются общепринятым законам вселенной. 

･ Оборотни (волки-перевертыши) бывают всех полов, но бета-праймы встречаются редко. Обычные люди - основная и самая многочисленная часть населения - только беты и бета-праймы. Полукровки - там уж как получится, каждый случай индивидуальный. Но совмещаться и скрещиваться все могут как угодно, было бы желание (хотя у женщин, если хотя бы одна из них не альфа, ребенка зачать не получится). 

･ У женщин-альф и мужчин-омег (да, у Ибо тоже) двойной набор половых органов, потому что я не понимаю, как вообще это все работает в противном случае.

･ в фф не будет откровенного порно, но будут, без подробностей, упоминания пейрингов СЧ/ОЖП/ОМП и сэндвич из юников с участием Ибо. Просто предупреждаю во избежание недопониманий. Если это не ваша чашка чая - закройте этот фик, почитайте другой :) 

･ Названия городов в тексте взяты с реальной карты Китая, но ничего общего с настоящими населенными пунктами и их географическим положением не имеют. 

･ Прайм-гайд, читать не обязательно, но поможет понять некоторые мотивы персонажей: 

**Альфа-праймы** настолько пристуктые на голову товарищи, что, прямо скажем, если вы обычная бета или, не дай боже, омега, вам лучше с ними вообще не пересекаться. Выебут, сожрут и косточки пообсасывают, и может даже не фигурально. Их никто не любит (кроме них самих), их все боятся, но убить их не так-то просто, поэтому, если жизнь сводит с таким, все терпят и подчиняются, надеясь, что “пронесет”. Если альфа-прайм встречает альфа-прайма - они либо мгновенно принимают позицию “брат за брата” и придерживаются ее навсегда, либо дерутся до смерти одного из них. Обычных альф альфа-праймы естественно недолюбливают, но вынуждены с ними считаться из-за значительно превосходящей численности и незначительного разрыва в физических возможностях. Редко занимают высокие позиции в политике, потому как откровенно не хватает мозгов, и все под их началом рано или поздно превращается в кровавую тиранию, зато встречаются при власть имущих в качестве охранников и грубой силы. Их верность легко покупается гаремом омег, деньгами и сытной жрачкой. Часто живут, промышляя разбоем, и беспределят по-полной. Для омеги попасть в лапы альфа-прайма равносильно медленной, мучительной смерти. Любви и заботы от них не дождешься. 

Император любит иногда развлекаться, пленяя альфа-праймов и устраивая между ними “гладиаторские бои”. Иногда выпускают альфа-прайма против нескольких бета-праймов. Очень зрелищно и кроваво, придворным нравится. 

**Бета-праймы** полны комплексов, потому что считают себя лучше всех остальных, “этих обычных никчемных бет”, но до альф не дотягивают. Не особо опасные просто при встрече (если вы не омега в течке), но непредсказуемые, вспыльчивые и славятся неверностью и лицемерием, тк всегда метят на местечко повыше. Обладают склочным характером, любят драться, обычно долго не живут, потому что залупаются на альф, а по силе проигрывают. Впрочем, если бета-прайм не видит в вас корыстной выгоды или угрозы, то просто жить с ними в мире вполне возможно, наравне с обычными бетами (под обычных бет они частенько и маскируются, дабы дурная слава не опережала их). Широко распространены на государственных должностях местечковой важности, в которых не особо заинтересованы альфы (деревенские старосты, заместители градоначальников и начальников стражи, мелкие чиновники, банкиры, и тд и тп). 

**Омега-праймы** встречаются крайне редко, так что многие считают, что их не бывает. В 99% случаев - женщины, обычно либо занимают высокое положение в обществе (те еще пробивные интриганки и плутовки), собирая под своим крылышком обычных омег и играя роль эдакой “курицы-наседки” и благодетельницы, либо тоже рано заканчивают, т.к. амбиций много, а силенок мало. Часто подлизываются к власть имущим, обещая многочисленное здоровое потомство, и отхватывая тем самым кусочек влияния и себе. Крупные, исключительно плодовитые, выносливые, но если не удается пробиться наверх, нередко заканчивают в качестве “маток” у альфа-праймов и умирают от истощения. Обычные омеги, если удается добиться высокого положения и отъесться, любят называть себя праймами, но на самом деле ими не являются. Впрочем, у омег в принципе наименее выражена физическая разница между праймом и не-праймом, и больше базируется на врожденных индивидуальных чертах характера и особенностях психики.

Если все вышенаписанное не отбило желания читать - энджой <3 


	2. Chapter 2

Глава 1

⌑≫─━━━┉┅∎⋉⋇⋊∎┅┉━━━─≪⌑

С каждым его шагом под сапогами скрипуче похрустывал снег. Вокруг было тихо - так тихо в лесу бывает только во время обильного снегопада, который заглушает все звуки, накрывая мир пышным белоснежным одеялом. Сяо Чжань шел без остановки уже много часов и начал уставать - сугробы становились все глубже, тропа давно потерялась. Он редко бывал в этих краях, но лес был его родной стихией, и в нужном направлении его уверенно вела интуиция. Она никогда еще его не подводила, однако сейчас, кажется, он все-таки немного сбился с намеченного маршрута. Скоро начнет темнеть. Человеческому телу понадобится укрытие. 

Сяо Чжань остановился, прикрыл глаза и прислушался. Справа, в густых зарослях дикого кустарника замер учуявший его волка зайцелоп. Позади и левее под рыхлой снежной шапкой возились мыши. Ничто не нарушало мирный сон природы, но на краю его осязания вдруг назойливо замельтешил вкусный, чарующий, дразнящий немного запах. Уловить его было непросто даже его чуткому носу, но легчайшее дуновение ветра - и вот уже ноги сами понесли его вперед. 

Переплетающиеся корни вековых деревьев и просевшая земля создали здесь неглубокую, но достаточную по размеру пещеру, чтобы укрыться в ней могли два-три взрослых человека. Сяо Чжань пригнулся и осторожно заглянул внутрь. Пещера была занята. 

Впрочем, “занята” - это, наверное, слишком сильно сказано. Свернувшееся калачиком неподвижное тело едва ли занимало четверть пространства. Рядом виднелись остатки малюсенького, догоревшего уже костерка. Снегопад припорошил следы крови, но Сяо Чжань чуял ее, а потом и увидел - на порванной, ветхой одежонке, синюшной уже от холода коже, наконечнике выдранной стрелы. 

Бедняжка. Мальчишка ли, девчонка - так сходу и не разберешь, ребенок еще, только-только становящийся подростком. Едва начавший обретать свой уникальный, неповторимый запах омеги. Именно этот аромат завлекательно щекотал ноздри, но слабый совсем, еще не до конца сформированный и уже исчезающий. 

Сяо Чжань вздохнул, одновременно с сочувствием и легким раздражением. Их истерзанный войнами, расколотый мир, в котором выживает сильнейший, полный жестокости и хищных тварей, к слабым был беспощаден. Невинное дитя участи быть загнанным, раненым и замерзшим насмерть точно не заслужило. Но ранняя кончина - это то, что частенько случается с “бесхозными” омегами, если им каким-то чудом вообще удается остаться ничьими. И повезет еще, если гибель окажется быстрой и относительно безболезненной. 

Теперь же ему предстояло вытащить тело наружу - проводить ночь рядом с трупом не хотелось - и отнести подальше, поглубже закопать в снег, чтобы с наступлением сумерек никого больше запах не привлек. 

Однако, когда Сяо Чжань коснулся ребенка, то с удивлением понял, что тот еще жив. С иссиня-бледных губ сорвался тихий стон на выдохе, под ладонью, спешно приложенной к груди, слабо трепыхнулось сердце. Волчья сущность внутри Сяо Чжаня тут же взвыла, требуя спасти, обогреть, защитить щенка, а человеческий разум всплеснул руками и забурчал: это ж сколько теперь возни! Может, а ну его, ведь вряд ли выживет?.. 

Волк выиграл. Сяо Чжань поспешил развести новый, нормальный костер, из лапника соорудил лежанку и им же прикрыл вход от усиливающегося ветра, осмотрел и перевязал омеге раненое бедро, принялся растирать замерзшие конечности. Оказалось, все-таки мальчишка - миловидный, высокий для своего предположительного возраста, но болезненно тощий и потерявший много крови, совсем не похожий ни на крепкого, закаленного сына крестьянина, ни на типичных ухоженных, вальяжных, округлых обитателей гарема во дворце императора или поместий местечковых вельмож. И откуда только такой взялся в этой глуши?..

Тихий ласковый снегопад с наступлением ночи превратился в настоящую суровую метель. Сяо Чжань повозился еще чуть-чуть, растопил немного снега, перекусил запасами провизии из дорожного мешка, затем от души потянулся, похрустывая суставами, скинул лишнюю одежду и обратился в зверя. Потоптался вокруг бессознательного ребенка и улегся рядом, чуть сверху, широкой лапой подгребая хрупкое тело к теплому пушистому животу, обнял хвостом, накрыл всем собой, как тяжелым шерстяным одеялом - грел. Уютно потрескивающий костер чуть сглаживал угрожающие завывания ветра снаружи их маленькой, тесной пещеры. Исходящий от омеги манящий, нежный аромат усилился, сигнализируя, что беспризорник передумал умирать, смешивался с приятным запахом хвои, и гигантский волк от души зевнул во всю клыкастую пасть, облизнулся, затем зарылся носом в растрепанную макушку и закрыл глаза.

⌑≫─━━━┉┅∎⋉⋇⋊∎┅┉━━━─≪⌑

Его разбудила какая-то странная, мышиная возня под брюхом. Сяо Чжань недовольно заворчал сквозь сон, сильнее наваливаясь на непослушную твердую лежанку. Раздался тихий протестующий писк, и услышав его, волк вспомнил, что обнимает лапами отнюдь не еловые ветви. 

На него, расслабленного и сонного, уставились огромные испуганные глаза. 

\- Ой, - едва слышно выдохнул мальчишка, когда прямо перед его лицом вместо удушающей массы теплой шерсти возникли острые, мощные клыки. 

“Вот тебе и “ой”, - хотел сказать Сяо Чжань, - проснулся наконец, малявка?” - но из его пасти вырвалось только рычание и рокочущие утробные звуки. Ребенок в страхе замер, кажется, даже не дыша. 

“Да не трусь, - вздохнул волк, и размашисто, мокро лизнул мальчишку в щеку. - Я мелких не трогаю”. 

Тот снова ойкнул, тихо фыркнул и попытался выпростать руку из-под тяжелых лап, чтобы вытереться. Сяо Чжань отпустил его и лениво поднялся, встряхиваясь, потянулся всем телом, зевнув и громко клацнув зубами. Сквозь лапник, загораживающий выход из пещеры, пробивался тусклый дневной свет. Мальчишка отполз от него подальше, но сбежать не пытался - смотрел с настороженным любопытством и потирал раненое стрелой бедро. 

Вскоре Сяо Чжань снова принял человеческий вид, чтобы нормально пообщаться с найденышем и продолжить свой путь. 

\- Как зовут-то? - спросил он, протягивая явно оголодавшей омеге кусок рисовой лепешки из запасов. Грязные холодные пальчики тут же выхватили еду, без секунды промедления засовывая ее в рот. Сяо Чжань с каким-то странным умилением уставился на надувшиеся, словно у бурундука, щечки, пока мальчишка активно жевал. Очень хорошенькая мордашка. Один, без старшего члена семьи, компании верных друзей или защиты альфы, ребенок далеко не уйдет. Это накладывало на Сяо Чжаня определенные обязательства, которым он был отнюдь не рад, но и отмахнуться просто так не мог. У него были твердые принципы, и жить он всегда старался по совести.

\- Ван Ибо, - наконец-то отозвался тот, прожевав половину лепешки. - Спасибо. 

\- Мхм, - раздумывая о внезапно свалившейся на него ответственности, неопределенно промычал Сяо Чжань. - На здоровье. И как ты здесь оказался, Ван Ибо? 

\- Ты - альфа? - вместо ответа, спросил мальчишка, и Сяо Чжань угукнул, тоже приступая к завтраку. Спустя секунду, ребенок с робкой надеждой продолжил. - Но… но ведь не прайм? 

\- А я похож на безмозглого громилу? - поинтересовался он, свободной рукой демонстративно указывая на всего себя. Мальчишка проследил за жестом и покачал головой, выдохнул с облегчением. 

Они доели лепешку в тишине. Ибо думал о чем-то своем, Сяо Чжань - о том, что теперь делать дальше. Был бы он на обратном пути к своей стае, может, и взял бы щенка с собой, нашлось бы местечко; но он двигался прочь, у него была определенная цель, и ребенок стал бы обузой в дороге. 

\- Ты знаешь, чьи это земли? - спросил он у Ибо, пока тот маленькими глотками пил подогретую в котелке над костром воду. 

\- Вэнь, - без промедления ответил тот. - А чуть дальше на восток - граница с владениями Цзин.

Сяо Чжань попытался вспомнить, что он знал об этих кланах. Выходило, что не так уж и много, но и там ничего хорошего. 

\- Так откуда ты? - повторил он свой прежний вопрос, наблюдая, как мальчишка осторожно инспектирует повязку на бедре. 

Ван Ибо чуть нахмурился, взглянул исподлобья: 

\- Ниоткуда. Мы сами по себе. 

\- “Мы”? 

\- Я и моя… стая. 

Сяо Чжань заинтересованно приподнял брови, безмолвно понукая мальчишку продолжать. Тот еще немного помялся, неуверенный, насколько может доверять незнакомцу, но в конце концов рассказал, что с ним приключилось. 

Ван Ибо и его названые братья зимовали неподалеку от крупного поселения Луннань, но скрывались от его властей и, по большей части, держались обособленно. Живя в городе, им непременно пришлось бы следовать его законам и правилам, подчиняться строгой иерархии, а никто из них этого не хотел. (Сяо Чжань прекрасно понимал эту позицию. Если уж на то пошло, он сам и его соратники, за некоторыми отличиями, придерживались тех же основных принципов, не допуская в свое уединенное поселение посторонних и оберегая своих омег). Никто из братьев Ибо не согласился бы отдать его какому-нибудь самодовольному жестокому мерзавцу, наделенному властью, только потому, что тот захотел бы себе очередную миленькую игрушку в постель. Поэтому они, в основном, работали посыльными и курьерами между несколькими ближайшими городами и деревнями, не задерживаясь надолго в одном месте, промышляли также охотой да рыбалкой, выменивая добычу на другие необходимые вещи, а по праздникам, бывало, развлекали народ забавными представлениями. Обычно Ибо хватало окружения своей маленькой стаи, чтобы оставаться в относительной безопасности, но в этот раз на беду встретившаяся им компания из работорговца-прайма и нанятых им головорезов позарилась и на бет, и даже на подростков-альф. Чтобы скинуть погоню с хвоста, Ибо и его братья кинулись врассыпную, но бандитов было больше, через некоторое время мальчишка выдохся, неудачно запнулся о корягу и был пойман. 

\- И как сбежал? - с интересом и сочувствием спросил Сяо Чжань. 

\- Двое суток не выпускали из тесной клетки - везли пленников в Шаоян, а перед тем, как повести на рынок, погнали мыться, - поморщился Ибо. - После всех процедур, когда начали опустошать бочки, я дождался момента и выскочил из бани следом за слугой. Несколько часов прятался в окрестностях, но потом меня нашли. Гнали до самого леса, а затем, когда поняли, что отстают, начали стрелять. Ну и… - мальчишка вздохнул и указал на свою рану. - Я свалился в овраг. Видимо, они либо потеряли меня из виду, либо просто побоялись лезть туда за мной. Было глубоко. И очень холодно… 

Сяо Чжань цыкнул, подумал чуть, и протянул маленькому страдальцу еще кусочек лепешки, хотя оставалась последняя. Побег прямо из бани объяснял отсутствие теплой верхней одежды и каких-либо дорожных припасов. Сволочные альфа-праймы… да и бета-праймы не особо лучше. Вечно считают, что все и вся вокруг по умолчанию принадлежит им. Мозгов, как у курицы, зато дикой силищи и агрессии немеряно, и приправлено все это вечно бушующими гормонами. Мало кто из адекватного люда добровольно соглашался иметь с ними дело, но в то же время многие боялись сказать хоть слово против, опасаясь за свою жизнь и благополучие своих близких. В стаях и поселениях, которые возглавляли праймы, сплошь царили насилие, беспредел и тирания, но, как ни странно, градоправители, и даже сам император, любили нанимать их на службу. Мир был опасным. 

\- Так твои названые братья… выходит, им удалось тогда убежать? Каковы шансы, что они нашли друг друга и вернулись в ваше зимнее убежище на границе Луннань? 

\- Я… я надеюсь? - слабым голосом отозвался Ибо. - Их не было среди пленников в той клетке. Но они также могли пойти по моему следу в Шаоян… 

Сяо Чжань тяжело вздохнул. Судя по всему, выходило, что некоторое - весьма неопределенное - время ему придется нянчиться с малолетней омегой. Ну не бросать же на произвол судьбы!

\- Ладно, - проворчал он, поднимаясь и выглядывая из пещеры наружу. Судя по низкому серому небу, вот-вот снова пойдет снег. Нужно было поскорее выбираться из леса. - Идем. У меня кончаются припасы, а тебе нужна целебная мазь для ноги, так что пора двигаться, пока нас совсем не замело. Есть здесь поблизости населенный пункт кроме злосчастного Шаояна? 

Ван Ибо задумался.

\- Кажется, должна быть еще деревня… 

\- “Кажется”..? 

\- Я не знаю, где именно мы сейчас, ладно? Я не особо-то видел, куда бегу. 

Что ж, пришлось Сяо Чжаню снова полагаться на интуицию и волчий нос. Мальчишка держался стойко, послушно прихрамывал по пятам, довольно долго даже выдерживал заданный альфой темп. Окружающие их деревья постепенно начали редеть, опять повалил снег, когда ноздри Сяо Чжаня защекотал запах свежей крови. Исходящий от омеги все это время тревожащий запах боли и стресса он сознательно игнорировал, чай не девчонка - потерпит, но не обращать внимания на открывшуюся рану уже не мог. Сяо Чжань, наконец, обернулся, и шатающийся, бледный, трясущийся от холода щенок воткнулся прямо ему в грудь. 

\- Ты как? - спросил он, придерживая ребенка за плечи. 

\- Нормально. 

\- Уверен?.. 

Ван Ибо до побеления закусил губу, но упрямо кивнул. Сяо Чжань закатил глаза, наклонился к шее мальчишки, принюхался. Это “нормально” больше было похоже на то, что омега вот-вот потеряет сознание. А идти еще предстояло долго. 

\- Ты можешь обратиться в волчонка? 

Ибо мотнул головой. 

\- Я полукровка. У меня никогда не получается, как бы сильно я ни старался… 

Да что ж ему так не везет. Сяо Чжань коротко закатил глаза, смиряясь, принялся раздеваться прямо в сугроб. Куртку одел на мальчишку, ремень ножен и лук перекинул ему через плечо, остальные вещи свернул в куль и отдал в руки. Велел забраться себе на спину и превратился в волка сам. 

Двигаться стали быстрее. Весил щенок немного, держался крепко, уткнувшись в густой мех на загривке. Сяо Чжань вскоре перешел на рысцу, и не успело снова начать темнеть, как они вышли из леса на опушку и увидели огни деревни невдалеке. Волк поискал немного, выбирая место для остановки, затем повернул голову, с намеком рыкнул на мальчишку и сел на землю. Ибо тут же слез, соскальзывая со спины, пробормотал “спасибо” и ласково погладил зверя между ушей. Будь Сяо Чжань собой, фыркнул бы насмешливо, а вот волк почему-то довольно зажмурился и даже хвостом вильнул, бессовестный предатель. 

В деревню вошли бок о бок. До ворот Сяо Чжань дотащил мальчишку на руках - рана от стрелы продолжала кровить, несильно, но, похоже, началось воспаление. Однако внутри границ поселения ему понадобились свободные руки, чтобы демонстративно положить одну ладонь на рукоять меча, а другой - рассчитаться за лекарства, еду и комнату в задрипанной старой таверне. 

Они остались в ней на трое суток. Ибо почти все время спал, пригревшись в тепле и безопасности, Сяо Чжань ухаживал за его раной, пополнял свои запасы, отдыхал и расспрашивал народ о политической обстановке на этих землях. Не похоже, чтобы он приблизился к своей цели, но новые знания о мире никогда не бывали лишними. Ночью мальчишка норовил прижаться к нему, подкатиться под бок, даже когда Сяо Чжань не менял своей формы. Сначала он недовольно закатывал глаза и отпихивал липучего щенка, потом смирился. Просыпался-то все равно зарывшись носом в каштановые мягкие волосы, сам обнимая маленького омегу. “Главное, - без устали напоминал он себе, - не слишком-то увлекайся, вам скоро расставаться”. Волк о расставании думать и вовсе не хотел, урчал и пыхтел довольно, собственнически, стоило только Ибо улыбнуться и протянуть руки навстречу. 

Когда непосредственный риск опасного воспаления исчез, и бедро мальчишки начало заживать, Сяо Чжань снова засобирался в дорогу. Он хотел пройти как можно дальше, увидеть и узнать как можно больше, прежде чем наступит весна, и проснется Синий Дракон, до следующих заморозков отрезая его от дома и родной стаи. 

⌑≫─━━━┉┅∎⋉⋇⋊∎┅┉━━━─≪⌑

Путешествовать вместе с Ван Ибо оказалось на удивление легко, совсем не так неудобно, как опасался Сяо Чжань в начале. Днем он часто становился гигантским волком и нес щенка на спине, слушая, как тот рассказывает в пушистое ухо разные забавные истории и небылицы, вечером у костра они разговаривали, поддразнивали друг друга и делили ужин, а после - забивались в укрытие и засыпали в обнимку. Мальчишка на удивление метко стрелял из лука - тетиву, конечно, пришлось ослабить, но зато не вся работа по добыче пропитания в их тандеме сваливалась на плечи Сяо Чжаня, и это было приятно. Раньше он избегал связываться с омегами дольше, чем требуется для удовлетворения похоти - не хотел отягощать себя ответственностью за кого-то беспомощного и вечно требующего защиты, часто даже выбирал согласных на подобное внимание бет, но в компании Ван Ибо было поразительно хорошо и комфортно. Его рана заживала быстро, и мальчишка все чаще начинал ходить сам, резво скакал вокруг, охотился на зайцев и съедобных птиц, пыхтел, пытаясь упражняться с тяжелым мечом Сяо Чжаня, и бесстрашно, бесстыдно тискал грозного свирепого волка. Сяо Чжань намеревался сначала возмутиться и запретить такую вопиющую наглую фамильярность, порыкивал и скалился угрожающе, он же не дворняжка ручная в конце-то концов, но потом, как-то незаметно для себя, передумал. Было приятно до дрожи хвоста и рокочущего урчания в груди. Он ни раз и не два ловил себя на том, что бессознательно начинал вылизывать мальчишке лицо, шею и нетипично крупные для омеги ладошки. 

Однажды Ибо слепил снеговика. _Волко-вика_. Пока Сяо Чжань ненадолго отошел по своим личным физиологическим делам, щенок скатал и уложил продольно три больших снежных шара, и еще один в конце, поменьше, больше похожий на овальное полено. Старательно вылепил узкую морду и уши, воткнул тонкие веточки в качестве усов, вставил маленькие круглые шишки вместо глаз. Вернувшийся альфа застал его за тщательным формированием неправдоподобно коротких, раскинутых в стороны лап, и отчего-то испытал такой сильный приступ умиления и нежности, что чуть не задохнулся. 

А Луннань с каждым днем становился все ближе. Дорога выходила на редкость спокойной - распогодилось, местность в основном была безлюдной, живущие тут стаи перевертышей, чью территорию они пересекали, предпочитали наблюдать за поведением чужаков издалека и быстро отставали после пересечения границы. Пару раз Сяо Чжаню пришлось объяснить другим волкам, что он тут забыл, но встречи заканчивались мирно. Ни одного бешеного прайма. Ни одного голодного опасного чудовища или блуждающего в поисках жертвы свирепого мертвеца. Чудеса да и только. 

Когда до места зимовки омеги и его собратьев оставалось чуть больше суток пути, Сяо Чжань с болезненным уколом сожаления в груди почувствовал, что не хочет прощаться с Ибо. На самом деле, он бы с большим удовольствием продолжил путешествовать в его жизнерадостной компании, а потом, независимо от результатов путешествия, забрал бы в свою стаю, в свой дом, _себе_. Нашел бы ему занятие, продолжил дружить и терпеливо ждал, пока подрастет… Но сейчас было не время. У Ибо была своя семья и свои планы на будущее, у Сяо Чжаня - свои обязанности и долг перед стаей. Их дорогам суждено было разойтись.

Они остановились немного отдохнуть и перекусить неподалеку от какого-то крошечного селения на десяток ветхих домов, когда по задней стороне шеи Сяо Чжаня пробежал холодок, и не от зимнего ветра, а от предчувствия опасности. Он напрягся, медленно откладывая огниво и поднимаясь с колен. Мальчишка продолжал тихо и беззаботно мурлыкать себе под нос незатейливую мелодию, выуживая походный котелок из дорожного мешка. Совсем рядом с ними, слева, из густого кустарника вспорхнула потревоженная птица. Сяо Чжань сжал пальцы на рукояти меча и медленно, бесшумно вытянул его из ножен, делая шаг в сторону, чтобы своим телом загородить омегу от подозрительных кустов. 

\- Чжань-гэ? - с легким испугом позвал Ибо, наконец-то заметив, что происходит что-то неладное. 

\- Тихо, - шикнул он, изо всех сил напрягая слух, зрение, и поводя носом - его чувства в человеческой форме были не такими острыми, как у волка. Ветер был против них, дул с северо-востока, не позволяя учуять врага, подбирающегося с запада. Ван Ибо осторожно поднял с земли лук и потянул стрелу из колчана, закрепленного на поясе альфы. Хрустнула ветка. 

В следующее мгновение в полушаге от ног Сяо Чжаня в снег воткнулась чужая стрела с зеленым оперением, а из-за деревьев выступили две фигуры охотников с прикрытыми лицами, держащих луки наизготовку. 

\- Отойди от мальчика, если не хочешь, чтобы следующая стрела оказалась у тебя между глаз, - прорычал один из них, и волк внутри Сяо Чжаня немедленно ощетинился, выгнул спину и обнажил клыки, требуя выпустить его наружу и разобраться с незнакомцами. Сяо Чжань гигантским усилием воли подавил этот животный порыв, уже начавшие прорезаться когти, и лихорадочно соображал, как выйти из этой ситуации, не устраивая кровавую баню и рискуя лишиться жизни. Тем временем, за спиной под чужими сапогами скрипнул снег - подкрались еще двое. 

\- Не слышал, что он сказал? - подал голос второй охотник и сильнее натянул тетиву, угрожающе делая шаг вперед. Сяо Чжань незаметно сгорбил плечи, готовясь сделать перекат и вскинуть меч у горла незнакомца, но Ибо вдруг вздрогнул и ломанулся - иначе и не скажешь - лучникам навстречу, с радостным криком, от которого зазвенело в ушах: 

\- Исюань-гэгэ-э-э!!

Второй охотник уронил лук и пошатнулся, с громким выдохом облегчения принимая на себя вес омеги, с разгону запрыгнувшего на него. Ибо обхватил его руками и ногами, невнятно вереща от восторга. Остальные замерли, на мгновение, кажется, растерявшись от такого поворота событий - Сяо Чжань так и застыл с протянутой в никуда рукой, не успев перехватить сдуревшего щенка за шкирку. Еще через пару секунд компания незнакомцев вдруг активно пришла в движение - все посдирали с себя скрывающие лица маски и радостно загалдели, обступая их плотным кругом. Вблизи пугающие незнакомцы оказались совсем молодыми мальчишками - постарше Ван Ибо, но все равно еще “зеленые” подростки. 

\- Хах, - выдохнул Сяо Чжань, не уверенный, как ему реагировать, но интуитивно чувствуя, что угрозы для него и для омеги они не представляют, и опуская меч. 

Один из охотников снова обратил на него внимание и попытался было вскинуть лук, но Ибо отпустил некоего Исюаня и вместо этого кинулся с объятиями на него, выбивая оружие из руки и придушивая от переизбытка чувств:

\- Нет, нет, Сонджу-хён, это же Сяо Чжань, он хороший, убери это! 

\- Ты пахнешь, как он, - хрипловато проворчал Сонджу, обнимая Ибо одной рукой, но другой продолжая сжимать лук и с подозрением щурясь в сторону Сяо Чжаня. - Хочешь сказать, он из добрых побуждений тебя трогал? 

\- Что? - недоуменно переспросил Ибо. - Нет, нет, ничего он не делал, перестань! Что вы ведете себя, как дикари? 

\- Ибо-яа-а, - проныл кто-то сбоку, - мы так долго тебя искали, чуть не передохли от волнения, а ты в компании чужого альфы чаи гоняешь? Ну-ка иди сюда, я проверю, что именно он там _не делал_! - с этими словами один из мальчишек сбил Ван Ибо с ног, заваливаясь вместе с ним в высокий рыхлый сугроб, и они принялись возится там с бьющими по ушам, но однозначно приязненными криками. 

Сяо Чжань окончательно расслабился и убрал меч в ножны, понимая, что это, должно быть, семья омеги, которую они по чистой случайности отыскали быстрее, чем планировалось. Тот, кто выглядел старше всех и на кого Ибо налетел первым, повернулся к нему с немного виноватой улыбкой и протянул руку: 

\- Привет, _хороший Сяо Чжань_. Извини, как-то неправильно мы начали знакомство, да? Но сам понимаешь, с вами, альфами, лучше проявить излишнюю осторожность, чем потом сожалеть. Мое имя Чжоу Исюань, это Вэньхань, это Сонджу, а вон там Сынён закапывает Ибо в сугроб. Спасибо, что сохранил нашего маленького братика в безопасности. Как же так вышло? Поговорим? 

Сяо Чжань пожал протянутую руку, покивал на перечень имен (все равно так сразу не запомнит, да и какой смысл) и позволил дружелюбному бете расспросить себя обо всем произошедшем. Двое молодых альф - Сонджу и Вэньхань - сохраняли немного враждебную настороженность, но, по крайней мере, больше не наставляли на него оружие. Мальчишки развели костер, достали собственные припасы, разделяя на всех. Ибо подпрыгивал на месте, как счастливый перевозбужденный щенок, позволяя всем своим названным братьям тискать себя и обтирать знакомым, комфортным запахом. Когда он снова пригрелся под бок Сяо Чжаню у костра, чтобы тому было спокойнее в новой компании ( _хе, какая прелестная забота_ ), тот невольно разочарованно вздохнул, уже почти не улавливая полюбившегося за эти дни молочно-нежного, чуть-чуть цветочно-цитрусового, дивно приятного обволакивающего аромата под слоем других, перебивающих его и более агрессивных. Как-то очень резко все закончилось - не успел надышаться. 

Может, оно было и к лучшему. Легче прощаться.

(Ни капельки). 

\- Чжань-гэ, - немного жалобно, сведя брови домиком, позвал его Ван Ибо. - Сяо Чжань-гэгэ, мы же еще когда-нибудь увидимся? 

Они стояли на перепутье пяти дорог. Ибо в компании своей семьи уходил в сторону раннего зимнего заката, Сяо Чжаню предстояло немного вернуться назад и отправиться на юг. Волк тоскливо завыл, не желая ничего больше, чем забрать маленького омегу обратно себе, под теплый пушистый бок, воспитывать и оберегать, греть по ночам, с гордостью и скрытым, зарождающимся желанием наблюдать, как он взрослеет. Сяо Чжань фигурально встряхнул его за шкирку, чтобы пришел в себя, потер странно ноющую грудь. Молодые альфы из-за спины Ибо смотрели прищурившись, как будто с налетом легкого превосходства. Двое бет - немного недоуменно и с сочувствием. Сынён тянул омегу за руку, понукая двигаться за ним, а не стоять столбом. 

\- Может быть, - откликнулся Сяо Чжань. - Когда-нибудь. Я все время в поисках, может статься, загляну еще в ваши края. Расти сильным и смелым, Ван Ибо, береги себя, больше в плен не попадайся. Ты заслуживаешь счастливой и свободной жизни. 

\- Приходи, - попросил Ибо. - Я буду ждать. Не забывай меня, ладно? Я тебя не забуду. Я буду очень-очень, ужасно-преужасно счастлив, если ты придешь. 

Устраиваясь этой ночью на отдых и выпуская наружу своего неустанно скулящего от тоски и одиночества волка, Сяо Чжань обнаружил, что случайно не забрал у мальчишки свою куртку. 

А может, какая-то его часть, эгоистичная и тешащая себя напрасной надеждой, оставила ее специально. Чтобы не забывал. 

Кто знает. 


	3. Chapter 3

Глава 2

⌑≫─━━━┉┅∎⋉⋇⋊∎┅┉━━━─≪⌑

В следующий раз спину уснувшего Синего Дракона он пересек только через пять лет. Стояла поздняя, необыкновенно морозная осень, жухлые листья обледенели, потрескивая под подошвами старых сапог, деревья покачивали голыми узловатыми ветвями, отбрасывая на землю угрожающие неясные тени. На душе было противно и холодно - холоднее даже, чем на берегу вокруг. Горячее прежде сердце словно покрылось инеем. Жизнь как-то не складывалась. Поселение, где в последние годы нашла приют его стая, как и многие другие до него, переставало справляться с атаками альфа-праймов и поборами жадных вельмож. В полях неподалеку завелась нечисть, сначала просто досаждавшая крестьянам, затем угробившая им половину урожая. Сяо Чжань нашел способ временно избавиться от нее, но посевы было не спасти, люди голодали, а нечисть лезла и лезла откуда-то снова, будто медом ей там намазано. В тот год, будучи в отчаянии, он бросил вызов особенно обнаглевшому прайму и его шайке и даже победил, заполучив на память здоровенный рваный шрам вокруг левого плеча. Но толку-то с этого - свято место пусто не бывает, и за одним пришли двое других, потрясая бумажкой с печатью императора, которая обещала им огромные проблемы, если тронут этих ублюдков хоть пальцем. 

Сяо Чжань верил, что где-то обязательно найдутся плодородные, мирные земли для жизни его близких, сородичей, и желающих последовать за ними людей, но его поиски тянулись и тянулись годами, и оставались бесплодными, как бы далеко он ни забирался. Он медленно, но неотвратимо начинал терять надежду. 

Из-под правого сапога выскользнул скользкий острый камешек, и Сяо Чжань оступился, ругаясь сквозь зубы, выныривая из своих унылых мыслей. Достал карту, осмотрелся, прикидывая свои варианты. Волк царапнул изнутри, дернулся было - до Луннань отсюда не так уж и далеко, около недели пешего пути. Быстрее, если нанять повозку. Зверь не забывал упоительного запаха, задорной улыбки и теплой нагловатой ласки тонких рук. Но Сяо Чжань не видел смысла. Минуло пять зим, милый шебутной мальчишка вырос, наверняка изменился, и не было ни шанса, что он до сих пор… ну, ничей. Омега должна быть невероятно уродливой, чтобы никто ее не захотел. Это уж точно не про Ибо. В лучшем случае, Сяо Чжань надеялся, что у того был выбор, что его старшие братья не дали младшенького в обиду. А может, Ибо выбрал кого-то из них. Это тоже казалось весьма вероятным. 

Волк душераздирающе, коротко взвыл, и всем своим существом дал понять человеку, что считает его полным идиотом. Сяо Чжань поджал губы, но пререкаться не стал. 

Просто, видимо, семья - это не его. Он хотел, очень хотел, но раз за разом делал неправильный выбор. Приглянувшийся было три года назад омега на практике оказался таким беспомощным, вялым и душным, что Сяо Чжань не выдержал сам. Он хотел самодостаточного интересного супруга, а не безвольную подстилку, пускай и красивую. Беты могли казаться проще, будучи более самостоятельными, не нуждаясь в таком количестве внимания и заботы, как омеги, но и настолько глубокой связи с альфой не формировали. Его это устраивало - меньше драмы и возни. Два года назад Сяо Чжань присмотрел себе одну. Ему нравились ее густые, черные волосы до пояса, светлые глаза и освежающий запах перечной мяты, но девушке, как оказалось, больше нравились деньги. Спустя полгода, вроде бы, приятных и взаимно удовлетворяющих отношений, когда дело уже шло к помолвке, она оставила его ради бета-прайма, который дослужился до высокопоставленного чиновника. Сяо Чжань тогда сильно психанул и ужасно расстроился. Волк, если честно, не очень (ему вообще никто по-настоящему не нравился, жуть какая привередливая зверюга), но из-за самого факта неудачи озлобился надолго и продолжал упорно подкидывать ему яркий желанный образ трогательного мальчишки. Который был недосягаем и со временем приобрел налет подозрительно-романтичного флера, которого в реальности никогда не существовало. В общем, не везло - все было не так, все было не то. Сяо Чжань побесился немного и провозгласил себя одиночкой. (Друзья и собратья смотрели скептически. Ну и что? Не всем суждено найти свою родственную душу и прожить с ней всю жизнь в любви и гармонии. Так бывает. И это тоже… _нормально,_ пусть и весьма печально). 

Дорога, которую он выбрал, несколько дней уверенно вела его вперед, мимо сел, деревень и богатых владений, судя по карте должна была провести его много западнее Луннань, но затем неожиданно оборвалась. Какое-то время назад земная кора вздыбилась и треснула, создавая непреодолимое для ног препятствие. Сяо Чжань пошел вдоль бездонной широченной трещины на восток, невольно отклоняясь все дальше и дальше от намеченного пути, пока не уперся в необъятное на первый взгляд выжженное поле, покрытое пеплом, обугленными пнями и белеющими осколками костей. 

Знать бы еще, что здесь произошло. Ну, кроме большого пожара, очевидно. Сяо Чжань оглянулся, раздумывая, не попытаться ли ему обойти расщелину с другой стороны, но отверг эту идею. Слишком долго возвращаться. Другой ее конец мог простираться до самого моря, и тогда он снова придет сюда и просто потеряет кучу времени.

Он осторожно ступил на мертвую землю. Его волосы, убранные в конский хвост, качнулись от внезапного порыва ветра, по виску мазнуло сбившееся с траектории полета насекомое, но больше ничего не случилось. На него не накинулся ни озлобленный дух, ни другая паршивая нечисть, и Сяо Чжань, на ходу делая пометки на ставшей вдруг не очень-то актуальной карте, двинулся дальше. 

Смеркалось. Пепел густым слоем покрыл его сапоги и длинные полы одежд, забился в нос, а полю все конца и края не было видно. Высоко над головой кружила стая воронья. Сяо Чжань начал беспокоиться, потому что провести ночь в таком месте было бы подобно покушению на самоубийство. Не могло здесь все время быть так тихо и безопасно, он нутром чуял - не могло. Он шел быстро, и на данный момент должен был уже наткнуться, как минимум, на небольшой городок Динси под властью клана Вэнь, не считая парочки мелких крестьянских хозяйств, но ничего даже отдаленно похожего на жилища людей не было видно. Вокруг, насколько хватало глаз, по-прежнему простиралась только безжизненная равнина. Чуткого носа на краткое мгновение коснулся смрадный запах болота, которое, по всем законам природы, должно было бы уже замерзнуть. Нехорошо. 

Как бы он не спешил и не петлял, рассчитывая рассмотреть край проклятого поля, ночь застала его там же. Под ногами захлюпало влажно, сильно завоняло тиной и тухлятиной, все вокруг стремительно окутал липкий туман. Воздух, казалось, наполнился невидимым глазу движением и потусторонними звуками, которые едва могло уловить человеческое ухо. Вдали заманчиво вспыхивали стайки блуждающих огоньков. Волк тревожно, утробно рычал, понукая человека двигаться еще быстрее, но Сяо Чжань, напротив, заставил себя притормозить. Все это, все вокруг него было неественно. Зря он все-таки сюда полез. Укрыться было негде. Узехонький серп новорожденной луны едва-едва пробивался сквозь тяжелые облака, и, спустя еще несколько минут, совершенно исчез за завесой тумана. Сяо Чжань закрыл глаза, не доверяя им больше, замер, игнорируя слабые отголоски чей-то печальной песни. Ничего. Ничего. Ничего. Ни… что-то двинулось слева и за спиной, неслышно, и все его инстинкты завопили разом. Едва успев выхватить меч, Сяо Чжань по самую рукоять вонзил его в грудь цзянши, ходячего мертвеца. 

⌑≫─━━━┉┅∎⋉⋇⋊∎┅┉━━━─≪⌑

На окраине Динси он очутился только с рассветом второго дня, очумевший от злоключений и едва живой от усталости, с ног до головы покрытый черной кровью и ошметками паленой плоти. Как выбрался - и сам толком не понял, но созданный руками отца талисман из финиковых косточек, добросовестно служивший ему почти половину жизни, рассыпался в пыль, стоило только перешагнуть невидимую границу, следуя за криком петуха. Правая ладонь до болезненной судороги сжимала верный тяжелый меч, на лезвии которого появилось несколько новых зазубрин. Пальцы отказались разгибаться, вынуждая Сяо Чжаня по-одному распрямлять их левой рукой. Он кое-как почистился в тонком слое свежевыпавшего снега, иначе ни один хозяин таверны не пустил бы его на порог, и побрел в город. 

После того, как тщательно вымылся в бочке, проспал еще сутки. Очнувшись, костерил себя на все лады, занимаясь починкой испорченной одежды, и отсчитывая звонкие монеты на новые сапоги. Чудо, что вообще кошель не потерял. 

Как назло, в соседней комнате обосновались два альфа-прайма, нарушая и без того шаткое спокойствие - прислугу-омег как ветром сдуло, хозяин-бета ходил на цыпочках, но все равно пару раз пересчитал ступени ведущей на первый этаж лестницы своими старыми костьми. В Динси вообще оказалось поразительно много праймов - еще один встретился ему в продуктовой лавке, и еще один у сапожника (чуть не учинил драку), и градоправитель, кажется, тоже был гордым обладателем этой отнюдь не гордой черты, так что Сяо Чжань поторопился покинуть селение, не желая ввязываться в лишние неприятности. Все равно делать здесь было нечего. Чувствуя себя нетипично вымотанным, он заплатил какому-то купцу, чтобы продолжить путь в его крытой повозке, и трясся в ней несколько дней, пытаясь выяснить, какие еще сюрпризы может подкинуть ему старая карта. 

Конечной точкой маршрута купца он как-то не сообразил поинтересоваться, выяснив только направление, и, в итоге, к полудню первого по-настоящему снежного дня зимы оказался на рынке Луннаня. Крупные белые хлопья мгновенно залепили Сяо Чжаню лицо и уши, нападали за шиворот, и он очень _некстати_ вспомнил про свою старую добротную куртку, которую _забыл_ у одного милого мальчишки, обитающего в этих краях. Волк оживился, потом заскулил, заполняя грудь тоскливо-тянущим, унылым чувством одиночества, _неудовлетворенного_ _желания_ , хандры. Сяо Чжань постоял немного, осматриваясь, принюхиваясь, размышляя. Может, раз уж судьба привела его сюда, стоило попытаться? 

“Ибо сказал, что будет ждать. Что будет счастлив снова меня увидеть. Да я ж себя никогда не прощу, если не попробую” - в конце концов решил он, и принялся за дело под возбужденные повизгивания обрадованного волка. Даже если (когда?) его предположения о судьбе маленького омеги подтвердятся, в их мире нельзя было так вот запросто разбрасываться друзьями. Связи могли пригодиться. 

Городской рынок, в самом деле, был хорошим местом, чтобы начать поиски. Сяо Чжань понадежнее запрятал кошелек, поднял воротник повыше, нацепил свое самое дружелюбное выражение лица и отправился на расспросы. 

Удача улыбнулась ему только спустя пару часов. Пожилая женщина-бета, смерив его задумчивым взглядом и покусав губы, вдруг просияла: 

\- Юноши-курьеры, говоришь? Пятеро, симпатичные, и среди них один омега? Видела, видела, как же! Такое представление помню устроили, я да мой благоверный чуть животы от смеха не надорвали. Только давненько уж это было, ни в прошлом году, ни в этом от них ни слуху ни духу. 

Волк взвыл от разочарования так, что Сяо Чжаню пришлось торопливо захлопнуть себе рот рукой. Ну, вот и все. И с чего он взял, что семья омеги всегда будет зимовать тут? Мерзкое ощущение в груди усилилось. В придачу, теперь появилось чувство, что он безвозвратно и глупо упустил что-то очень важное, неимоверно драгоценное. Захотелось вдруг повернуть время вспять, и никогда не отпускать найденного в пещере под корнями деревьев мальчишку, не вести его в этот дурацкий город, не слушать свой неуместно принципиальный голос совести. 

Жаль, что это было невозможно. 

⌑≫─━━━┉┅∎⋉⋇⋊∎┅┉━━━─≪⌑

Он все-таки провел в окрестностях Луннань еще два дня, пытаясь отыскать следы маленькой самостоятельной стаи, но в конце концов был вынужден признать, что остался ни с чем. Ван Ибо был для него потерян. 

Сяо Чжань выхлестал здоровенную бутылку Хон Дзисин, дешевого красного вина, пытаясь залить им надоедливо ноющее сердце, приказал волку смириться и отправился дальше, в сторону возвышающихся на горизонте горных пиков. Он выбрал держаться проторенных, широких дорог, пытаясь вернуться к своему изначально намеченному маршруту. 

Но спустя еще неделю, общество таких же неприкаянных путников, вездесущих торгашей и нарывающихся на трепку праймов стало ему надоедать. На очередном перекрестке он выбрал не людный безопасный путь, и даже не узкую, заросшую сорняками и занесенную снегом тропу, а свернул в лес, на много ли простирающийся у подножия Хэншань. Когда над головой сомкнулись заиндевевшие ветви толстых вековых деревьев, дышать стало полегче. Здесь волк чувствовал себя в своей стихии, даже не смотря на то, что территория явно принадлежала другому альфе. Сяо Чжань решил справляться с проблемами по мере их поступления и углубился в дебри. Хорошо было бы успеть пересечь залегшую перед ним чащобу до того, как снега станет слишком много, и она станет непроходимой. 

Он почти успел. Колючая метель застала его, когда до ближайшей к лесу деревни оставалось меньше дня пути. Белоснежный искристый покров взметнулся из-под ног, закружил, ветер хаотично задул со всех сторон, пробираясь даже под плотные многослойные одежды и морозом кусая кожу - не спасал ни поднятый воротник, ни капюшон, и только толстая шкура волка не поддалась разыгравшейся непогоде. Сяо Чжань кое-как собрал свои вещи в объемный куль и зажал в зубах, немного давясь широким ремнем от ножен, затруси́л в поисках хоть какого-нибудь укрытия. Не видно было ни зги, сплошь ледяная белесая круговерть, не слышно ничего, кроме завывания ветра и собственного тяжелого дыхания. Лапы с каждой минутой сильнее утопали в снегу, поднимать их становилось все тяжелее. Интуиция вопила, веля побыстрее убираться отсюда. Он даже не поверил сначала, когда уклон вдруг пошел в гору и стал тверже, а вьюга, бушующая в низине, как будто бы стала тише. Волк устремился вперед, торопясь оставить опасность позади, и на всем ходу влетел в расставленную кем-то ловушку. Земля внезапно ушла из-под лап, сердце подпрыгнуло к горлу, и с кажущимся оглушительным треском массивное тело рухнуло вниз, напарываясь мохнатым боком на один из заостренных кольев. 

_Вот и случилась большая беда._

Сяо Чжань подавил заклокотавший в глотке скулеж, собрал в кулак всю силу воли, дернулся вверх и в сторону, снимаясь с жутко болезненно вошедшего меж ребер кола. Волк неуклюже завалился, мгновенно забывая и про жгучий холод, и про злую метель, заскреб когтями по стылой почве. На спину, словно издеваясь, приземлились маскирующие охотничью яму ветки, и верный изогнутый лук, в процессе падения вылетевший из пасти, насмешливо тюкнул между ушей. 

Ноздри щекотало от запаха собственной горячей, густой крови. 

Повезло, что кол вошел не очень глубоко и миновал уязвимый живот. Сяо Чжань, как мог, извернулся с хриплым рычанием и принялся зализывать рваную рану, потом прижался пострадавшим боком к снегу. 

Постепенно кровотечение замедлилось достаточно, чтобы он мог отвлечься и оценить ситуацию, в которой оказался. 

“Думай, - приказал себе Сяо Чжань, - давай же, не время и не место сидеть и жалеть себя. И не из таких передряг выбирался”. 

Яма была впечатляюще глубокой, с покатыми стенами, видимо специально залитыми водой и теперь сильно обледенелыми. Даже мощные когтистые лапы безуспешно скользили по ним - о том, чтобы выбраться отсюда в человечьем обличии, нечего было и думать. К тому же, все его вещи хаотично разметались вокруг и далеко не все упало следом - он быстро замерзнет насмерть. Можно было бы попытаться чуть разбежаться и подпрыгнуть, уцепиться зубами за корни деревьев, виднеющиеся на краю, но рана отвлекающе пульсировала болью, ограничивая подвижность, а заостренные колья первую же неудачную попытку могли сделать и последней. 

Однако, похоже, это был его лучший шанс. Сяо Чжань поднялся, сомкнул челюсти на ближайшей крепкой палке и принялся ее расшатывать. Он повалил три штуки, когда боль в боку сделалась совсем невыносимой. Пришлось прилечь, чтобы зализать рану снова и переждать приступ. 

Безжалостный холод начал пробираться даже сквозь густую, плотную шерсть. Волк тяжко вздохнул, сворачиваясь в клубок и пряча нос под пушистым хвостом, всего на пару минут, всего ненадолго, пока рваная рана не перестанет так мучительно болеть… 

Он и не заметил, как сознание предательски ускользнуло от него. 

⌑≫─━━━┉┅∎⋉⋇⋊∎┅┉━━━─≪⌑

\- Ну вот. Это не олень. 

\- Угу. И не кабан. А я хотел шашлык…

\- Тебе лишь бы пожрать, хён. 

\- Не, ну а что? Силки, вон, пустые. Еда не возникает из воздуха, и никто не подарит нам ее за красивые глаза. 

\- Уверен? Мне кажется, ему подарят. Правда, может не только за глаза… а вот за другие красивые части тела, хы… 

\- Фу. У тебя отвратительные шутки. Мы волка вытаскивать будем, или как?.. 

\- С ума сошел? Это ж альфа. 

\- И что? Не можем же мы его там бросить! Он еще живой… 

\- Чужой альфа. Незнакомый. Повторяю, _чужой_. Кто знает, что у него на уме? Забыл, что было, когда ты в прошлый раз нас уговорил такого спасти? Тебе мало показалось? 

\- Да, диди, он прав. Мы еле успели оттащить его от тебя. Все могло бы закончиться плохо… 

\- Эй! Не надо всех грести под одну гребенку, ладно? Нельзя его оставлять! Это яма прайма! Он же его, раненого, просто задерет!

-... 

\- Вы иногда такие бессердечные, просто кошмар. Дай веревку, я сам. 

\- А ну стоять! Нет уж, _ты_ туда, _к нему_ , не полезешь. Иди лучше собери его добро, только осторожно, не поскользнись. Я спущусь, так и быть. Держите крепче. 

Звонкие, юные голоса пробивались словно сквозь вату. Сяо Чжань с трудом приоткрыл глаза до узеньких щелочек, когда кто-то завозился рядом с ним, задев носком сапога по лопаткам, и потянул подмышками, пытаясь распрямить. В нос ударил сильный запах имбиря, лимона и черного перца, мгновенно заставляя волка вскинуться и угрожающе оскалить зубы. 

\- Нет, вы только посмотрите, он еще и огрызается! - возмутился молодой альфа, оскаливаясь в ответ. - Я тебя спасаю, вообще-то! Не дергайся. Или хочешь подохнуть тут? 

Сяо Чжань подыхать не хотел. Муть перед глазами немного рассеялась, бок снова запульсировал болью, но он стерпел, позволил протянуть веревку под передними лапами и завязать на спине. Петля получилась плотной, надежной, и когда кто-то резко потянул его наверх, он изо всех сил начал помогать, пытаясь зацепиться когтями за лед, и задними лапами выталкивая себя вверх. 

\- Ох-ох, а ты тяжелый, приятель, - пропыхтел как будто бы смутно знакомый бета, вместе с друзьями оттаскивая волка еще немного от края, и склоняясь сверху, чтобы развязать крепкий узел. Сяо Чжань незаметно принюхался. Луговое разнотравье и мед. На задворках памяти шевельнулось что-то, но определенного образа запах с собой не принес. Могли ли они когда-то мельком пересечься?.. 

\- И куда мы его?.. Старшему не понравится, если мы притащим постороннего альфу. - Спросил кто-то еще, и тоже показался _не-незнакомым_. Сяо Чжань тряхнул головой и сморщил нос, пытаясь заставить свой мозг работать. - Ай-я-а, ты слишком добрый, диди… 

\- Домой конечно, такую рану нужно полечить, с Хань-гэ я все улажу. Бедняга, весь бок в крови… 

Глубокий, бархатистый голос прозвучал прямо над головой, и кто-то ласково, успокаивающе погладил его между ушей, там, где как раз наливалась шишка от удара луком. Ноздри раздулись невольно, учуяв легкий, нежный, _любимый_ запах жасмина. Кто-то - омега - придвинулся еще ближе, цыкая сочувственно, аккуратно прижимая к ране на боку чистый отрез ткани. Аромат раскрылся, выдавая нотку сладкого цитруса и драгоценного молочного улуна. Сяо Чжань задышал шумно, глубоко, непроизвольно потянувшись к склонившемуся над ним юноше, даже не видя его толком. Эта смесь запахов опьяняла мгновенно, ясно напомнила кое о ком жизнерадостном и очень милом, и несмотря на крайне неподходящую для этого ситуацию и плохое самочувствие вызывала в нем… _весьма определенные желания_. 

Кто-то щелкнул его по носу, больно и оскорбительно, тут же выдергивая из чувственного дурмана. Волк яростно клацнул зубами, едва не отхватив обидчику пальцы. 

\- Даже не думай, - с явной угрозой сказал молодой альфа, _еще один_ , с рассекающим левую бровь небольшим шрамом. - Только рыпнись в его сторону, и я тебя кастрирую, понял? 

Куда уж понятнее. 

К его удивлению, изумительно пахнущий омега возмутился, осаживая своего товарища, и все поглаживая Сяо Чжаня по холке. Голоса опять стали громче, переплетаясь в жаркой дискуссии. Волк, пребывая далеко не в ясном сознании, с трудом держа глаза открытыми, улавливал лишь разрозненные обрывки разговора. Судя по всему, решалась его дальнейшая судьба. 

\- Вставай, - в конце концов сказал пахнущий разнотравьем бета, и Сяо Чжань вынырнул из своеобразного сонного транса, в который успел погрузиться. - Пойдешь с нами. Не в наших правилах бросать кого-то в беде, но только веди себя хорошо, договорились? 

Умом он понимал, что ему стоит послушаться, ведь эти люди, вероятно, спасли ему жизнь, но его натуре очень, _очень_ не нравилось, что _ему_ указывает _бета_. 

\- Я взял все, что нашел, даже стрелы собрал, ты не волнуйся, - поспешил уверить его омега, неправильно истолковав доносящийся из волчьей груди утробный рокот. - Все будет хорошо, ты поправишься, просто иди за нами, ладно? 

\- Уже темнеет, надо бы поторопиться. - согласно добавил первый альфа, окидывая его нечитаемым взглядом. Сяо Чжань чуял в нем весьма сильного соперника, но пока он сам едва держался на лапах, нечего было и думать о противостоянии. 

Они шли, казалось, очень долго - раненый волк ковылял последним, чувствуя себя ужасно и из-за подлой раны, и из-за навязанной ему ведомой роли. Возглавляли процессию, как ни странно, беты, омегу затолкали в середину, и чувствительный нос страдал от перенасыщенной смеси запахов альф. Особенно, когда ветер вдруг переменился и задул прямо в морду. 

\- Нельзя чтобы он видел, куда мы заходим, - вдруг подал голос младший из бет, притормаживая всех. - Секрет есть секрет, чужаку незачем его знать. 

\- О, точно, подержи-ка вещи, у меня было с собой… - послышалось шуршание, легкие шаги, и вот перед Сяо Чжанем наконец-то оказались прекрасные темные глаза омеги. 

Лицо юноши наполовину скрывал треугольный платок из тонкой шерсти, призванный защищать от холода, но _эти глаза_ … Он готов был поклясться, что знал их, и вкупе с манящим, молочно-теплым, цветочно-цитрусовым ароматом… “Да быть не может! - пораженно завопил внутренний голос. - Чтоб вот так запросто вы снова встретились?!” 

Но не успел Сяо Чжань до конца осознать снизошедшее на него озарение, как ловкие длинные пальцы повязали вокруг волчьей головы широкую полоску плотной ткани, скрывая из вида и омегу, и весь окружающий мир. 

\- Не бойся оступиться, я за тобой присмотрю, - сказал Ван Ибо, и да, _да_ , теперь он узнавал его голос! Ставший ниже, взрослее, но без сомнения - его! Волк чуть не взвизгнул от радости, готовый прямо так, вслепую, кинуться и облизать юношу, и только нескончаемая жгучая боль в боку, да осознание собственного неприглядного вида и жалкого состояния удержали его от искреннего порыва. Он все равно невольно ткнулся носом в прохладно-жасминовые ладони и услышал тихий, удивленный смешок. 

На душе разом полегчало. Сяо Чжань уцепился зубами за полу длинных одежд омеги - не потому, что не хватило бы слуха и обоняния, а потому, что хотел, и Ибо позволил - и ступал с гораздо большей уверенностью. Они направились вверх по склону, потом звуки стали более гулкими - явно проходили пещеру, и под лапами стали попадаться мелкие камешки, ледяное крошево, затем - рукотворный деревянный настил, подозрительно покачивающийся из стороны в сторону. Когда, наконец, волк учуял домашнее тепло, услышал потрескивание горящих поленьев, и омега легонько надавил ему на спину, уговаривая улечься на приготовленную ему постель, то Сяо Чжань буквально рухнул на живот, раскидывая в стороны лапы и давая покой онемевшему уже раненому боку. Повязка соскользнула с глаз, но сил поднять голову и оглядеться не было - он видел только косовато сложенную печь из грубо слепленных кирпичей, стену за ней, да укрывающую его соломенное ложе серую тряпицу. Ласковая прохладная ладонь снова оказалась у его морды, погладила и поднесла к носу что-то резко пахнущее, от чего его мгновенно потянуло в сон. 

\- Отдохни немного, - прошелестел над ухом тихий заботливый голос, вызывая волну ностальгии, щекотные мурашки и фантомное ощущение незначительного, уютного веса на спине. - Когда проснешься, так сильно болеть уже не будет, обещаю. Знаешь… знаешь, почему-то мне кажется, что я тебя уже встречал… ты и твой запах... напоминает мне… 

Что или кого именно он напоминал Ибо, Сяо Чжань уже не услышал, проваливаясь в блаженную бархатную темноту. 

⌑≫─━━━┉┅∎⋉⋇⋊∎┅┉━━━─≪⌑

Кто-то возился рядом, чем-то шуршал, звенел посудой и мурлыкал веселую вульгарную песенку себе под нос. Пахло вкусной едой, жирной лекарственной мазью и травяным настоем, мускусом, дубленой кожей, гвоздикой и медом, совсем чуть-чуть, едва уловимо под всем этим - нежным жасмином и сладкими мандаринами. Волк шумно глубоко вздохнул, просыпаясь, сморгнул с глаз сонную пелену, повернулся на голос. 

“Я что, все-таки умер?” - стало первой мыслью, которая промелькнула в слегка затуманенном еще мозгу. Потому что над ним, заприметив движение, склонилось самое красивое лицо, которое он когда-либо видел. Такие лица, он был уверен, бывают только у небожителей, да в древних легендах, где за прекрасных омег, принцев и принцесс, альфы развязывали кровопролитные войны. 

\- Ну привет, соня, - сказал небожитель, и улыбнулся так светло, что мигом перестал походить на холодного высокомерного принца, зато приобрел сходство с маленьким милым солнышком. Сяо Чжань немедленно захотел это солнышко только себе, и волк яростно поддержал, высовывая язык и застучав хвостом. “Когда ты таким стал? - пораженно подумал он, узнавая в юноше дорогие сердцу черты и одновременно поражаясь произошедшим изменениям. - Как из симпатичного озорного мальчишки с бурундучьими щечками ты вырос в абсолютное совершенство?”

\- Ты можешь попробовать обратиться в человека, - тем временем продолжил Ибо. - Будет проще позаботиться о ране, а то твоя густая шерсть… Мне даже пришлось выстричь немного вокруг... Конечно процесс будет более неприятным, чем обычно, но ничего страшного не должно произойти. Я приготовил повязки и лекарства, так что… - омега указал на лежащие чуть в стороне бинты и мази, затем провел кончиками пальцев по стоящим у изголовья ножнам и взгляд его сделался задумчивым. - А еще мне очень интересно, являешься ли ты тем, о ком я думаю. Иногда ненадежная детская память и чрезмерное желание чего-то могут сыграть злую шутку…

Волк не стал дослушивать его меланхоличные рассуждения. В боку тянуло, кололо неприятно, но резкой боли больше не было, и он приподнялся на лапы, выгибая спину и выворачивая шкуру. Ибо поспешно отвернулся, на ощупь подталкивая к нему одежду, сложенную аккуратной стопкой. 

Сяо Чжань провел рукой по грязным растрепанным волосам, пытаясь хоть как-то их пригладить, встряхнулся и выпрямился во весь рост. На ребра справа даже смотреть было страшно, и он потянулся поскорее надеть нижние штаны и рубаху.

\- Ты, - выдохнул вдруг Ибо, и Сяо Чжань увидел, что он хоть и по-прежнему сидит к нему спиной, уже запрокинул голову и разглядывает его сияющими от восторга глазами. - Это и правда ты!!

Омега подскочил, словно в нем резко распрямилась тугая пружинка, и спустя мгновение Сяо Чжань уже крепко прижимал его к себе, не в силах сдержать рвущийся из груди радостный смех. 

\- Как же ты вырос, щеночек, только посмотри на себя! - воскликнул он, стискивая юношу чуть не до хруста. Собранные в небрежный пучок каштановые волосы теперь лезли ему в лицо, щекотали нос, и лишь слегка повернув голову, он мог бы прижаться губами к теплому виску под ними, даже не наклоняясь. 

\- Так ты бы еще дольше неизвестно где шатался! - нарочито жалостно и обвиняюще проскулил Ибо, легонько стукая его по спине. - Сяо Чжань-гэгэ, я так скучал, ждал каждую зиму, где тебя носило?! 

\- Прости, - выдохнул он, тут же поддаваясь тону и слегка изменившемуся запаху искренне обиженной омеги и чувствуя себя без вины виноватым. - Прости, Ибо, я был таким болваном. 

\- Да не то слово, - прозвучало откуда-то сбоку, и неохотно вынырнув из радужного пузыря жасминового счастья, Сяо Чжань увидел в дверном проеме высокого крепкого парня в сопровождении черно-коричневого волка. В холке перевертыш был немного ниже его собственного зверя, зато казался заметно шире в кости. - Ты и сейчас выглядишь, как болван. Повезло тебе, что я тоже тебя помню, иначе... - парень сделал красноречивую угрожающую паузу. - И все-таки будь любезен, отпусти его и подтяни штаны. 

Ван Ибо отстранился первый, отведя глаза и заалев ушами. Сяо Чжань нахмурился, глянул вниз - и правда, рубаху он не успел надеть, а штаны завязать, и они болтались так низко на бедрах, что во всей красе была видна ведущая от пупка к паху дорожка темных волос. Он поспешил привести себя в более пристойный вид. Ибо прочистил горло и демонстративно занял себя приготовлением бинтов, не позволяя черно-коричневому волку оттеснить себя подальше от альфы. 

\- Вэньхань-гэ, не видишь, я делом занят? Не будь таким..! 

Морда перевертыша сделалась очень скептической, но он удовлетворился тем, что сел вплотную к омеге, своим телом загораживая его от Сяо Чжаня. Сяо Чжань с трудом подавил желание зарычать на него. 

\- Я позабыл ваши имена, - вместо этого сказал он, смеривая и волка, и парня твердым немигающим взглядом. Атмосфера в комнате заметно потяжелела, стремительно наполняя воздух агрессивными феромонами альф. Ибо беспокойно заерзал, поглядывая искоса. 

\- Ким Сонджу, - наконец ответил парень, прищуриваясь и задирая подбородок повыше. Указал на волка, - а это Ли Вэньхань. 

\- Спасибо, что пришли на помощь вчера, - искренне поблагодарил Сяо Чжань, но головы упрямо не склонил, напротив усиливая свой запах и делая свое присутствие еще более подавляющим. Он мог быть ранен и слегка выбит из колеи, но не собирался сдавать позиции, даже на чужой территории. 

\- Мхм. Считай, тебе вернули долг, - Сонджу кивнул в сторону омеги. - Жизнь за жизнь. Но знаешь, это не дает тебе права распускать руки… 

Ван Ибо вдруг сморщил свой прелестный нос и чихнул, прикрыв лицо рукавом, а затем сердито уставился на них, до ужаса очаровательно надув губы. 

\- Может хватит?! Ведете себя, как тупые праймы! Я сейчас задохнусь. - Его яркое недовольство мигом привело альф в чувство. Все три головы тут же повернулись в его сторону, волк заскулил, Сонджу мгновенно оказался рядом и обнял омегу за талию, с виноватой улыбкой заглядывая в глаза. Его скуластое лицо буквально преобразилось от этого мягкого любящего выражения, и Сяо Чжань с трудом подавил порыв силой отпихнуть его от юноши подальше. 

\- Извини, малыш, это не нарочно, ты же знаешь, мы всего лишь пытаемся тебя защитить. Сяо Чжань может остаться, но лучше бы ему быть одетым в твоем присутствии и держать руки при себе. 

Ибо фыркнул, но из объятий вырываться не стал, а затем и вовсе потерся о плечо альфы щекой. 

\- Вы воюете не в ту сторону, хён, _он_ не угроза. Правда, расслабься. Я давно не малыш, я могу за себя постоять! Позови лучше лао дагэ, нужно, чтобы он снова взглянул на рану. 

Сонджу еще несколько секунд подержал омегу в руках, убеждаясь, что тот больше не расстроен, затем кивнул и неохотно двинулся к двери, напоследок одарив Сяо Чжаня хмурым оценивающим взглядом. Вэньхань остался, улегся у ног Ван Ибо и всем своим видом дал понять, что никуда не уйдет. Юноша чуть наклонился и погладил его по голове между ушей. Волк в груди Сяо Чжаня дернулся и рыкнул, ревниво наблюдая за нехитрой лаской - выходит, он не такой уж и особенный?! 

\- Не обижайся на них, гэгэ, - Ибо снова перевел лучистый взгляд на Сяо Чжаня и миролюбиво улыбнулся, - они очень хорошие, просто беспокоятся за меня. Бывали разные случаи… но это потом. Я так тебе рад! Ужасно-преужасно счастлив! Ты же расскажешь мне как жил все это время, расскажешь о своих приключениях, правда? 

Юноша продолжил щебетать, помогая Сяо Чжаню прилечь обратно на соломенную постель, аккуратно и бережно промокая жуткую на вид рваную рану, принес воды и миску наваристого мясного бульона, окутал его заботой и ласковыми прикосновениями, которые ощущались на коже легче перышка, мягче лепестков жасмина, и все, о чем мог думать Сяо Чжань, не отводя от него жадных глаз: _о, нет. Вот и попалось мое бедное сердце._

Волк бешено, неистово _хотел_ его. Хотел себе, под собой, хотел любить и защищать, хотел от него щенков, хотел _всего_. Хотел Ван Ибо целиком и без остатка. 

\- Ну так что, Сяо Чжань-гэгэ, какая нелегкая занесла тебя в эти леса? Ты за тридевять земель от дома, должно же быть что-то, ради чего ты забрался так далеко?

\- Мм-м, - полуутвердительно ответил он, толком не слыша вопроса, поглощенный видом длинной изящной шеи, светлой нежной кожи, отсутствием на ней любых меток. Он видел свой шанс. И собирался, если понадобиться, драться за него яростно, до последней капли крови. - Как обычно, кое-что искал… но, кажется, вместо этого кое-кого нашел. Кое-кого _драгоценного_. 

Ибо склонил голову на бок, как маленькая птичка, заинтересованно глядя на него. 

\- Что случилось с “Чжань-гэ?” - вместо дальнейших пояснений спросил его Сяо Чжань, теперь прикипая взглядом к пухлым приоткрытым губам. - Ты раньше называл меня так. 

\- Ой, - немного смутился юноша и бессознательно облизнулся. - Не знаю… а можно?

\- Нужно, - бескомпромиссно ответил Сяо Чжань. Ибо снова разулыбался солнечно, довольно, донельзя мило. Запах жасмина и молочного улуна усилился, окутывая Сяо Чжаня пьянящим ароматным облаком, вызывая в нем нестерпимое животное желание подмять омегу под себя и тщательно вылизать с головы до пят, покрыть кусачими собственническими поцелуями эту шелковистую даже на вид кожу, заласкать до блаженных стонов и жалобного хныканья, а затем... 

Вэньхань заворчал в стороне, предупреждающе царапнул когтями пол, тревожно забил хвостом. Сяо Чжань тряхнул головой, с трудом сбрасывая наваждение. За дверью послышались чьи-то незнакомые шаги и взволнованные голоса, Ибо оглянулся и подскочил, устремляясь навстречу новоприбывшим. 

“Потом, - мысленно пообещал себе и ему Сяо Чжань, провожая взглядом тонкую фигуру в изношенных разномастных одеждах. - Вижу, ты любишь своих братьев - у меня сильные конкуренты, но я докажу тебе, что я лучше. Я одену тебя в шелк и самоцветы. Ты заслуживаешь лучшего”. 


	4. Chapter 4

Глава 3

⌑≫─━━━┉┅∎⋉⋇⋊∎┅┉━━━─≪⌑

Волки дрались отчаянно, превратившись в один огромный когтисто-зубастый клубок ярости. Во все стороны летели клочки шерсти и подшерстка, в ушах звенело от визга и рычания, которые эхом отражались от высоких сводов полуразрушенного древнего храма. Сяо Чжань переступил с ноги на ногу, покосился по сторонам. Никто не обращал на драчунов ни малейшего внимания. Услышав шум, Ким Сонджу на мгновение выглянул из жилого помещения, выразительно закатил глаза и ушел обратно. Исюань преспокойно рубил дрова в сторонке, пополняя поленницу под навесом. 

\- Чжань-гэ! - позвал Ибо, заметив его растерянную напряженную фигуру. - Не стоит переживать, иди сюда. 

Он выдохнул с некоторым облегчением, от одного лишь безмятежного голоса юноши уверившись, что его вмешательства не требуется, и поспешил подойти на зов. 

\- Уже к вечеру они снова будут лучшими друзьями, - сказал Ибо, выкапывая из-под снега плоский широкий ящик и подцепляя крышку кончиком туповатого хозяйственного ножа. Из ящика на Сяо Чжаня уставился слепой глаз мертвой рыбы, лежащей среди кусочков дробленого, но все равно смерзшегося вместе льда. 

\- И часто они так? - спросил он, инстинктивно отбирая у омеги нож и начиная выковыривать рыбу сам. Краем глаза он видел, как красно-рыжий, немного напоминающий лисицу бета вывернулся из хватки большого черно-коричневого альфы и с визгливым тявканьем припустил вниз по склону. Альфа, не теряя ни секунды, ринулся следом. 

\- Часто ли Сынён доводит Вэньханя до белого каления? - смешливо фыркнул Ибо и сдул с глаз непослушную челку. - Почти каждый день. Грызутся они минимум дважды в неделю.

Сяо Чжань задумчиво помычал в ответ. На самом деле, когда некоторым членам его стаи требовалось выпустить пар, он тоже разрешал такие “несерьезные” схватки и дружеские спарринги, которые обычно длились до первой крови, или пока участникам не надоест. Но он и Лу-Лу всегда внимательно следили за этим, готовые вмешаться и прекратить драку. И это, определенно, случалось _не_ часто. А тут...

Ибо, внимательно наблюдающий за его нахмуренным лицом, улыбнулся уголками губ. 

\- Мы здесь полностью доверяем друг другу, гэ. Нет нужды кого-то контролировать. Мы семья, мы выросли вместе, мы знаем все слабые и сильные стороны друг друга. Сынён прекрасно осведомлен, на что нарывается, и Вэньхань просто… потакает ему. Им так нравится. В конце концов, когда мы были младше, он иногда поддавался и мне. 

\- Ты дрался с Вэньханем? - потрясенно переспросил Сяо Чжань, не зная, что его поражает больше: то, что альфа позволяет бете _регулярно_ провоцировать и трепать себя, или то, что _альфа_ вообще вздумал сражаться с _омегой_. Ладно, предположим, с бетами он и сам был не прочь иногда сцепиться - они бывали не так уж и значительно слабее альф, особенно праймы, но омеги... Как можно было атаковать кого-то заведомо более слабого и хрупкого? На его взгляд, только отъявленные подонки были способны на такое. Тем более, что зарвавшимся омегам в его стае достаточно было одного сурового взгляда, и, в крайнем случае, вразумительного щелчка по лбу, чтобы прийти в себя. 

Ван Ибо широко ухмыльнулся. Сладкие мандарины в его чудесном запахе почти вытеснили нежные жасмин и молочный улун, выдавая озорное веселье. Сяо Чжань искренне не понимал. 

\- Я вижу, как усиленно ты думаешь, еще чуть-чуть и у тебя зашевелятся волосы, - наконец рассмеялся юноша. - Чжань-гэ, Вэньхань-гэ спас мне жизнь, когда родителей не стало, и довольно долгое время мы были только вдвоем. У нас всего три года разницы, мы оба были детьми, но он заботился обо мне и защищал. Так что, прежде чем начнешь осуждать его, знай - это я сам задирал его, когда становилось скучно и хотелось побеситься. В итоге, он научил меня драться, и, по правде говоря, уже несколько раз пригодилось. 

Что ж, если посмотреть на это так… конечно, учить кого-то сражаться было не то же самое, что драться всерьез и в полную силу. Сяо Чжань расслабился и перевел взгляд обратно на ящик с рыбой. В самом углу оставалась последняя, намертво примерзшая ко дну - он и не заметил, как вынул всю. У него возникло подозрение, что он слегка перестарался. 

\- Ибо, детка, а сколько рыбы нам нужно?.. 

\- Вообще-то уже давно было достаточно, но мне понравилось смотреть, как самоотверженно ты борешься со льдом ради меня, так что можешь продолжать, - беспечно ответил омега, и с радостным хохотом ловко увернулся, когда Сяо Чжань в притворном возмущении кинул в него самой мелкой рыбешкой. 

*

Рана заживала хорошо. Шрам, конечно, останется, но не такой уж большой и страшный. Беспроблемному исцелению очень сильно поспособствовал аптекарь - немолодой уже мужчина-бета, которого Сяо Чжань изначально принял за алхимика. Ван Хань предпочитал жить отдельно, в чудом уцелевшей невысокой башне-святилище, которая располагалась чуть в стороне от основного храмового комплекса Белой Богини-Волчицы, и где буйная молодежь его почти не беспокоила, но регулярно приходил разделить с ними трапезу или просто присмотреть, как идут дела. И хотя по факту большую часть повседневных вопросов, не требующих мудрых наставлений, разрешали совместно Исюань и Сонджу, формально именно Ван Хань был здесь главным. Он по-отечески относился ко всем мальчишкам, однако Ибо определенно был его любимчиком - вообще, Ибо был любимчиком абсолютно у всех, и по этому поводу Сяо Чжань страдал отдельно. Волк _ужасно_ ревновал. А юный омега, как будто иногда специально его провоцировал. 

Когда Сяо Чжаня впервые усадили за стол вместе со всеми, оказалось, что лишней табуретки нет, и вместо того, чтобы попросить кого-нибудь притащить с улицы подходящий чурбан, Ибо беззаботно уселся на колени Сынёну. Потом, когда тот пожаловался на затекшие ноги, переполз на Вэньханя и нагло таскал еду с его тарелки и тарелки сидящего рядом Сонджу. 

К следующему приему пищи Сяо Чжань позаботился о дополнительном месте для себя, но к ним неожиданно присоединился гость из лежащей у подножия горы большой деревни, и Ван Ибо мало того, что снова устроился на чужих коленях, так еще и ел прямо у гостя из рук и до слез смеялся над его шутками. Цянь Фэн был упитанным, безобидным добродушным бетой лет под сорок, и пироги принес на всех, почти целиком заняв ими немаленький стол и обеспечив им сытные обеды на двое суток вперед, но, демоны Диюя его побери, это же не значило, что нужно класть самые аппетитные кусочки прямиком мальчишке в рот и в придачу тискать его! 

В общем, Сяо Чжань скрипел зубами и тихо бесился, волк же хотел рвать и метать и поскорее впиться в лебединую шею омеги собственнической меткой. Человек с трудом сдерживал зверя. _Пока что_ он не имел никаких прав на Ибо, даже если обоюдная симпатия была очевидна (а то, что их взаимно тянуло друг к другу, не заметил бы только слепой и безносый). 

Первые несколько дней братья Ибо практически не давали им возможности побыть наедине, но затем, убедившись, что Сяо Чжань способен держать свою сущность альфы под контролем, и вообще скорее сам себе отрубит руку, чем причинит омеге вред, постепенно вернулись к привычному ритму жизни. Сяо Чжань всё ещё не мог свободно гулять по территории или тренироваться, заниматься своими делами, не вляпавшись в какое-нибудь соревнование или вызов на "слабо" с целью доказать свою силу и статус (“мериться яйцами”, как снисходительно называл это Ибо), но в целом выяснилось, что с молодыми альфами вполне можно иметь дело. Если заслужить их уважение. Сяо Чжань стискивал зубы и _старался_. В конце концов, было более чем вероятно, что это его будущие родственники, а с родственниками, которые безмерно дороги супругу, лучше жить в мире.

А Ибо действительно обожал своих братьев и был точно так же безгранично обожаем в ответ. Все члены маленькой стаи спали вместе, вповалку, как куча родных, преданных друг-другу щенков, и это было бы даже мило, если бы чужие более доминантные запахи частенько не забивали собой любимый и желанный Сяо Чжанем жасмин. Волк чувствовал _опасность_. Нехилую такую конкуренцию. Откровенную угрозу своему будущему счастью, если уж на то пошло, и никакие увещевания человеческой половины его не успокаивали. 

На третий день своего пребывания в доме Ибо, Сяо Чжань стал свидетелем сцены, которая надолго выбила его из равновесия. Вэньхань и Сонджу снова собрались на охоту, возились во дворе, перепроверяя стрелы и все необходимое, омега вышел их провожать, а Сяо Чжань, как намагниченный, потянулся за ним без какой-то определенной цели. Он абсолютно не ожидал, что Сонджу воскликнет “поцелуй на удачу!” и Ибо послушно обнимет его за шею, крепко прижимаясь к губам. А потом юноша поцеловал и Вэньханя. Сяо Чжань вдохнул невпопад, подавился воздухом и был вынужден немедленно отвернуться, до рези в глазах вглядываясь в окружающий их живописный горный пейзаж, чтобы не совершить _какую-нибудь_ _глупость_. Вдоль его позвоночника пробежала неподконтрольная человеку волна, выпуская наружу частичку разъяренного волка в виде густой жесткой шерсти. Он продолжал дышать так, будто только что пробежал спринтом пару километров, даже когда молодые альфы ушли, а Ибо вернулся к нему, тронул за рукав и абсолютно невинно поинтересовался, что с ним такое происходит. 

После этого Сяо Чжань поставил себе целью для начала добиться от омеги такого же внимания, прежде чем начать перетягивать воображаемое одеяло на себя. Это оказалось несложно - к концу первой недели Ибо уселся на колени и к нему, причем не за столом, потому что ему не хватало места, а просто так. Раненый охотничьим колом бок все еще побаливал, и только это удержало альфу от того, чтобы не завалить юношу прямо здесь и сейчас. Привыкший быть честным с самим собой, Сяо Чжань признавал, что здравый смысл был тут ни при чем. Его самоконтроль вообще висел на волоске. Кровь отливала от мозга и устремлялась к члену, стоило только омеге появиться в поле зрения и принести с собой умопомрачительный нежный аромат. И оттого, что оставаясь с ним наедине, Ибо томно вздыхал, облизывал губы, откидывал голову, демонстрируя беззащитную шею и, ерзая, сводил коленки, распространяя вокруг себя откровенный запах возбуждения, легче не становилось. Сигналы были вполне однозначными - он хотел Сяо Чжаня не меньше, чем Сяо Чжань хотел его, но отвратительно логичный человеческий разум не позволял просто так пойти на поводу у инстинктов - он не понимал, почему, в таком случае, омега продолжает зажиматься с другими альфами и даже - особенно! - Сынёном. А у Ибо явно одним из любимых занятий было переплестись с развеселым бетой всеми конечностями и валяться у теплой печи, играя в разнообразные настольные игры, и во имя всех демонов Диюя, он даже позволял его рыжему волку себя вылизывать! Мог ли юноша считать Сяо Чжаня всего лишь очередным старшим братом, очередным “другом с привилегиями” и не планировать ничего серьезного? Сяо Чжань варился в своем отчаянном страстном желании и тягостном недоумении, молился о том, чтобы рана поскорее зажила, и первым делом после этого планировал отправиться в деревню на поиски работы, чтобы на вырученные деньги однозначно заявить о своих намерениях с помощью традиционных для ухаживания даров. 

-...гэ? Чжань-гэ? 

Сяо Чжань тряхнул головой, выныривая в реальность из своих мечущихся навязчивых мыслей. Судя по тону голоса и выражению прелестного личика омеги, тот уже довольно долго пытался до него дозваться. 

\- Да, детка? Извини, я немного задумался. Что ты хотел? 

Ибо, как всегда, тихо фыркнул на “детку”, но выразительно указал альфе на потихоньку оттаивающую в тепле рыбу:

\- Ты можешь помочь мне почистить ее? Я в этом не очень хорош… 

Конечно, Сяо Чжань мог почистить для него рыбу. И разделать тушу любой попавшейся в ловушку дичи. И наколоть дрова. И убрать снег у входа в жилое помещение, и подвинуть тяжелое кресло, и прогнать обосновавшегося под потолком паука, и все что угодно другое, включая, без сомнения, убить за него, и умереть самому. Святые небеса, Сяо Чжань никогда прежде не думал, что будет _так_ стремиться угодить хоть кому-нибудь, но особенно - _омеге_. Он думал, что слишком рационален и хладнокровен для такого нелепого поведения, обусловленного гормонами. И вот, посмотрите на него сейчас. Жалкое зрелище. А самое худшее, что дело было не только в гормонах - он всем сердцем, всей своей сутью этого хотел. 

Ибо удобно устроился рядышком, наблюдая за процессом подготовки основного ингредиента их будущего ужина. Наблюдал и периодически говорил что нибудь вроде “гэгэ такой красивый и потрясающий”, “у Чжань-гэ такие сильные руки”, “Сяо Чжань-гэгэ такой умелый и опытный, может, он научит меня некоторым вещам?”. 

“Да, могу научить тебя занимать свой рот более приятными для обоих вещами, чем дразнящая лесть”, - свирепо думал Сяо Чжань, но все равно от таких комментариев краснел, бледнел и терзал несчастную рыбешку так, словно она нанесла ему личную непростительную обиду. Чжоу Исюань, занимающийся какими-то своими делами в дальнем углу, косился на них и тихо посмеивался.

⌑≫─━━━┉┅∎⋉⋇⋊∎┅┉━━━─≪⌑

Сяо Чжань хлопнул дверью сарая немного сильнее необходимого, мрачно зыркая на то, как Сынён вместе с Исюанем валяют хохочущего Ибо в снегу, и в ту же секунду был вынужден резко отскочить в сторону. На то место, где он стоял мгновение назад, с оглушающим треском грохнулся тяжелый карниз. А следом за ним отвалилось и все дверное полотно целиком, вырвав часть стены и приземлившись у его ног с громким хлопком. Кругом, куда не глянь, разметались щепки. Он прям затылком почувствовал, как ему в спину впились три пары любопытных глаз.

\- Уф, а Сяо Чжань доломал-таки сарай! - тут же воскликнул Сынён, по мнению несколько обескураженного альфы с гораздо большим энтузиазмом, чем было бы уместно. 

\- Ну, рано или поздно кто-то должен был, - более дипломатично добавил Ибо и жалостно закряхтел, впустую барахтаясь под навалившимися на него в пылу игривой возни телами. - Слезьте с меня, вы, медведи неподъемные! 

Сяо Чжань дернулся было в его сторону, безотчетно реагируя на жалобный тон омеги, даже шуточный, но Исюань уже поднялся на ноги, спихнул не торопящегося выполнять просьбу Сынёна и направился к нему. 

\- Да-а, за день такое не починишь, - вздохнул старший бета, осматривая образовавшуюся в стене дыру. - Хана всему содержимому, за ночь так заметет - до весны не откопаем. 

\- Вообще-то я мог бы, - ответил Сяо Чжань, кивая на инструменты, зажатые в правой руке, за которыми в хозяйственное помещение и ходил с намерением починить разваливающуюся лавку в доме. - Почему вообще довели сарай до такого состояния? Этот карниз мог в любой момент упасть на голову кому-нибудь из вас. - Он невольно взглянул в сторону отряхивающегося от снега Ибо. 

Исюань с живым интересом покосился на него. 

\- Да как-то все руки не доходили. Стоит и стоит себе. Среди нас нет ни плотников, ни строителей, и качественные, подходящие для починки материалы просто так на дороге не валяются. Ты правда можешь? 

Сяо Чжань сделал шаг назад и окинул масштаб разрушения более критическим взглядом. 

\- Думаю, да. Дверь хоть и прогнила насквозь, но временно можно приставить обратно, как есть, новые петли взамен проржавевших я позже выкую или куплю на рынке, дыры могу закрыть любыми досками, которые найдутся. Или мешковиной, но, с учетом непогоды, лучше досками. Можно что-нибудь разобрать? Насколько вам нужна та старая лавка у входа? 

Чжоу Исюань открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но подскочивший Сынён уже ухватился за один конец отвалившейся двери и потащил ее прочь. 

\- Эй, Ибо! На этом можно кататься с западного склона, пойдем?! 

\- А ну верни! - мигом рявкнул на него Сяо Чжань, практически хором с Исюанем. - Нам это еще нужно. 

Бета оставил дверь в покое и поднял руки в примирительном жесте, хотя в его раскосых глазах плясали черти. Подошедший омега пихнул его локтем и прижался к боку Сяо Чжаня, заглядывая в глаза. 

\- Гэгэ, я хочу помочь… можно? 

\- Раз хочешь - конечно, - кивнул Сяо Чжань, с удовольствием чмокая Ибо в макушку и тихо радуясь тому, что некоторое время внимание юноши будет направлено только на него. 

\- Я покажу, где можно достать более-менее целые доски, - мурлыкнул Ибо, потираясь виском о его плечо. - Чжань-гэ такой талантливый… 

\- Откуда ты знаешь, он же еще ничего не сделал, - хмыкнул Сынён и едва увернулся от руки Исюаня, намеревавшегося отвесить ему подзатыльник. Ван Ибо проигнорировал их обоих, продолжая мечтательно пялиться на профиль альфы. Сяо Чжань, чувствуя его взгляд почти как физическое прикосновение, с трудом прочистил горло. Ему вдруг начало казаться, что вокруг них как-то слишком… людно. 

\- А вам, ребята, разве не надо чем-нибудь полезным заняться? Натаскать воды, например? Приготовить обед, или, э-э... ужин? Перетряхнуть постель?.. 

Беты переглянулись. Хитрая улыбка младшего уже расползлась от уха до уха, но старший торопливо захлопнул ему рот своей ладонью и с энтузиазмом покивал: 

\- Да-да. Точно. Куча дел. Мы уже уходим, да, Сынён? - Сынён протестующе замычал, безуспешно пытаясь отцепить его руку и мотая головой. - А вы, давайте, чините сарай! Чтоб к вечеру все было готово, я проверю! - напоследок прокричал Исюань, на буксире таща за собой упирающегося братца. 

Сяо Чжань мысленно вознес небу краткую благодарственную молитву. 

Ван Ибо улыбнулся, взял его за руку и повел за собой. 

*

\- Детка, ты уверен? Это точно ненужное? - с легким сомнением переспросил альфа, когда юноша указал ему на покосившееся, просевшие под тяжестью собственного веса и снега постройки. Выглядели они, мягко говоря, не очень, но и сарай был не лучше, а им все еще пользовались. 

\- Мы не пользуемся - значит ненужное, - пожал плечами Ибо. - Сюда слишком далеко ходить. И крыша вся дырявая. Да и вещей у нас столько нет, что тут можно хранить? 

Сяо Чжань издал неопределенный задумчивый звук, расчистил немного снега, помахав туда-сюда собственной ногой, и аккуратно потянул на себя ветхую дверь. Она поддалась не сразу - сильно примерзла, но против силы его рук не устояла. Правда ржавая ручка едва не осталась у него в ладони, вытянув за собой пару не менее ржавых гвоздей, но это уже мелочи. 

Сначала Сяо Чжань просто заглянул внутрь, желая удостовериться, что там безопасно, но юркий омега уже поднырнул ему под локоть и первый проскользнул в образовавшуюся щель. У альфы прямо кулаки зачесались легонько наподдать ему за безрассудство, и только то, что внутри все-таки не было ничего угрожающего, помогло ему удержаться. Он тяжело вздохнул и протиснулся следом. 

Судя по всему, раньше помещение использовалось как пост охраны. Вдоль дальней стены в три яруса располагались полати, достаточно широкие и длинные, чтобы на них спать, по левую руку - стойки для разнообразного оружия, по правую руку уместились грубо сколоченный стол и пара лавок. Крыша и правда была насквозь дырявой - все укрывал порядочный слой снега, лишь немногим тоньше, чем снаружи, и на нем виднелись путаные заячьи следы - видимо, зверьки иногда забирались сюда в напрасном поиске пищи. 

В принципе разбирать здесь следовало абсолютно все, включая сами покосившиеся стены. 

\- Ты куда полез?! - заволновался вдруг Сяо Чжань, заметив краем глаза, что выцветшая, бывшая когда-то синей, куртка Ибо мелькает необыкновенно высоко, и отвлекаясь от разглядывания следов. - Щеночек, нет! Слезай оттуда немедленно! 

\- Почему это? Смотри, гэ, здесь брошенные гнезда! - беззаботно отозвался омега с верхнего яруса полатей. - Интересно. 

\- Детка, здесь же все может развалится в любой момент! - Сяо Чжань поторопился встать вплотную под настилом и протянул руки. - Ибо. Слезь.

Юноша пристально посмотрел на него сверху вниз. 

\- Если ты ещё не заметил, гэ, обычно я не люблю, когда мне указывают. 

\- Заметил, и именно поэтому я тебя _прошу_ , - спокойно, но твердо ответил Сяо Чжань. - _Пока_ просто прошу. Иди ко мне. Пожалуйста. 

Еще несколько секунд Ибо молча сидел там, словно испытывая его терпение, но затем приподнял в полуулыбке уголок губ - и это все предупреждение, которое альфа получил, прежде чем юноша спрыгнул в его протянутые руки. 

Сяо Чжань подхватил его, крепко прижимая к себе и не спеша отпускать. 

Теперь Ибо весил не так мало, как прежде, но все равно был достаточно лёгким, чтобы Сяо Чжань всерьез мог развлечься мыслью не спускать его с рук добрую половину дня. 

Омеге, казалось, тоже было весьма комфортно в таком положении - его улыбка стала шире, демонстрируя ровные белые зубки, и он плавно обнял альфу за шею, не выказывая никакого желания куда либо двигаться в ближайшее время. 

Сяо Чжань завис. Лицо Ибо было так близко - невозможно красивое и милое, просто нереальное. Он мог бы, казалось, пересчитать все его пушистые длинные реснички, из-под которых озорным блеском сверкали темные глаза. 

\- Чжань-гэ… - тихо произнес Ибо, нервно облизнулся, и взгляд Сяо Чжаня немедленно упал на его губы. - Ты… 

\- М-м? - отозвался он, когда прошло несколько секунд, а за обращением больше ничего не последовало. 

Ибо снова неосознанно облизнулся, слегка заерзав в его объятии, склоняясь еще чуть ближе, и Сяо Чжаня повело: и от показавшегося наружу влажного розового языка, и от неописуемо возбуждающего аромата омеги, который от наполнивших его феромонов сделался насыщенным и тягучим, словно мед. Он не понял, кто первый потянулся преодолеть последние разделяющие их сантиметры, но их губы встретились посередине, трепетные, приоткрытые и жадные, и Сяо Чжань немедленно проник внутрь теплого рта юноши, взрыкивая гортанно, хрипло, по-животному. Вихрь ощущений тут же захлестнул его с головой, и он с концами потерялся в пылком поцелуе, растворяясь в долгожданном скольжении их языков и непередаваемо восхитительном вкусе Ибо, его тихих сладостных стонах и прерывистом частом дыхании. Где-то на периферии сознания он отметил, что стиснул омегу почти до боли, и в нестерпимом желании стать еще ближе шагнул к стене, пытаясь окончательно зажать свою вожделенную добычу, однако скрип, треск прогнившего дерева, а затем рухнувшая им на головы солидная порция снега все равно стала неожиданностью. Сяо Чжань на секунду обомлел и невольно дернулся назад от прилетевшего прямо в лицо холодного шлепка.

\- Ай! - вскрикнул юноша и, хохоча, откинул голову, встряхивая волосами. Снежинки кружились вокруг него, поблескивая, словно грани драгоценных камней, оседали на бровях и ресницах, и Сяо Чжань подумал: _Небо, я хочу одеть его в жемчуг и сияющие самоцветы. Хочу вплести в его волосы нити императорского золота. Он и так красивее любого небожителя, а в должном обрамлении… Хочу кормить его с рук засахаренными финиками и яблоками в карамели, а потом целовать его бархатные сладкие губы, пока не закончится вечность._

\- Гэ? Я думаю, нам не стоит так сильно облокачиваться… - настроение неуловимо изменилось, и Ибо вовсю заелозил в его руках, вертя головой и пытаясь заглянуть себе за спину. - Слушай, это рукоять топора упирается мне в бедро, или тебе так сильно понравился поцелуй?

Сяо Чжань почувствовал, как загорелись щеки. Топор за поясом, конечно, тоже имел место быть, но каменный стояк в штанах выпирал гораздо сильнее. Он громко прочистил горло, неохотно, но аккуратно опуская юношу на пол. 

\- Топор, да… он самый... нам пора бы взять то, за чем пришли, и возвращаться. Иначе не успеем починить сарай до темноты. 

\- Как скажешь, - необычайно покладисто ответил Ибо, но тут же приподнялся на цыпочки, чтобы снова прижаться к его губам. Сяо Чжань видел его огромные зрачки, затопившие всю радужку, и с наслаждением ответил на новый поцелуй, едва не увлекшись снова, прежде чем противный внутренний голос заставил его отодвинуться. 

\- Детка… детка, подожди, - он осторожно отстранил омегу за плечи, поглаживая и напоследок покрывая мелкими легкими поцелуями все чудесное личико. - У нас правда есть дела. И… я думаю, нам нужно сначала поговорить. 

\- Поговорить? - с затуманенным взглядом переспросил Ибо. - О чем? 

\- О том, что между нами происходит. О том, чего именно мы ожидаем друг от друга, как видим свое будущее. О разном… - “ _О том, что я не собираюсь делить тебя ни с кем, тем более с другими альфами, пусть они хоть трижды твои друзья и братья_ ” - это Сяо Чжань уже не сказал вслух, опасаясь слишком уж давить на юношу, но именно эта мысль никак не давала ему покоя и жгучей ревностью мучила изнутри, изводя волка до нервной трясучки. 

Ван Ибо кивнул, вздыхая с явным сожалением и поправляя сбившуюся кое-где одежду. 

\- Ладно. Я понимаю, что ты имеешь в виду… Тогда, давай поскорее закончим тут? 

Сяо Чжань ласково улыбнулся ему, напоследок провел большим пальцем по гладкой нежной щеке и взмахом руки указал в сторону. 

\- Начнем со стола, потом разберем полати. Нужно найти доски покрепче. 

*

Они провозились довольно долго, пропустив обед, зато поискали и в соседних помещениях, набрав достаточное количество более-менее приемлемого строительного материала. По крайней мере, эти доски не ломались от любого прикосновения и не крошились в труху. Сяо Чжань обвязал их толстой веревкой и тянул следом за собой, оставляя на снегу ровный широкий след, Ибо нес небольшой куль найденных, в перспективе полезных вещей и игрался, прыгая вокруг, иногда усаживаясь верхом на поклажу альфы, как на сани, и немного усложняя ему задачу. Сяо Чжань непоколебимо тащил свой груз вперед и незаметно улыбался. Ему очень нравилось проводить время так, за простой физической работой и в компании жизнерадостного юноши. 

\- Гэгэ, хочешь еще кое-что покажу? - спросил вдруг Ибо, когда они преодолели больше половины пути и проходили одну из уцелевших маленьких башен. 

Сяо Чжань с легким сомнением посмотрел на небо и постепенно убывающий дневной свет, но, естественно, согласился. Он хотел все, что бы омега ему ни предложил. Доски и кулек с возможно годными для хозяйства вещами временно остались в снегу, и Ибо повел его внутрь башенки, вверх по крутой винтовой лестнице. Ступени тоже были далеко не в лучшем состоянии, и Сяо Чжань опасливо косился под ноги, готовый при необходимости схватить омегу в охапку и свалиться вниз, принимая удар на себя, но к счастью, ничего подобного не потребовалось. Зато чем выше они поднимались, тем сильнее его будоражил доносящийся запах. 

\- Щеночек, так а что..? - начал было он, но лестница уже закончилась и вывела их в небольшую круглую комнату. Здесь была такая же косовато сложенная печь, как и в основном жилом помещении стаи, а помимо нее - только широкая, кое-как сколоченная кровать, над которой с балок под высокой крышей свисали разноцветные ленточки и гирлянды, пара бумажных фонариков и даже мелкие игрушки, создавая своеобразный уют. А еще все здесь было буквально пропитано упоительным ароматом Ибо, и у Сяо Чжаня мигом отпали все вопросы, зато сердце забилось сильнее, и в груди разлилось трепетное тепло. Он никогда раньше не видел гнезда омеги - это было слишком личное, практически сокровенное, доступное только супругу и в некоторых случаях ближайшим членам семьи, но никак не посторонним, друзьям, или просто любовникам. И Ван Ибо привел сюда _его? Уже?_.. 

Пока он переживал состояние, близкое к катарсису, юноша нырнул в ворох одеял и аккуратно сложенных на кровати вещей и вскоре вытащил оттуда что-то… подозрительно знакомое. 

Потрясенный до глубины души, Сяо Чжань уставился на свою старую куртку. Потертую, выгоревшую, кое-где потрескавшуюся от времени и потерявшую часть меховой опушки, но чистую и целую, кое-где старательно подшитую, явно бережно хранимую все эти годы. Казалось, на ней даже сохранилась слабая толика его запаха - можжевеловый костер и нотка мускуса с привкусом корицы, но, может, лишь чудилось… 

Не дождавшись от него реакции, Ибо смущенно опустил глаза и принялся ковырять пол носком сапога. 

\- Сначала я- я пытался носить ее, но она была так велика и часто цеплялась за ветви, сваливалась, пачкалась в дороге, потом, потом стала словно терять твой запах, и… и я решил ее сохранить… просто… ну… знаешь, я- я скучал, и… в общем… а затем у меня началась течка, и мне было спокойнее с ней, как будто… будто ты был рядом… хотя и мучительно иногда… 

\- Ибо, - перебил его Сяо Чжань, переживая внутри такую бурю, что роковая метель, оказавшаяся судьбоносной для их новой встречи, показалась бы в сравнении легким летним ветерком. - Детка, прости, если сейчас я сделаю что-то неприемлемое, но… 

Даже не договорив, альфа рванул вперед, не в силах больше сдерживать охватившие его чувства. Он буквально сшиб юношу с ног, заваливая на кровать, _в гнездо_ , лишь в последний момент успев подставить свою руку ему под голову и смягчить падение на жестковатый самодельный матрас. Ибо успел только пискнуть тихонько от неожиданности, а затем Сяо Чжань впился в его губы неистовым, собственническим поцелуем, заглушая все звуки, вдавливая его в постель и фактически обездвиживая. Помоги ему Небо, он ощущал себя абсолютно безумным, волк рычал громоподобно и торжествующе, почти оглушающе, жаждал овладеть омегой прямо здесь и сейчас, сжать челюсти на его шее и сделать своим окончательно и бесповоротно, навсегда. Под закрытыми веками все стало красным, Сяо Чжань вообще не отдавал себе отчета в том, что творят его руки: разрывают на Ибо одежду, стискивают тонкую талию и с силой разводят в стороны худые бедра, развязывают пояс штанов, гладят и мнут восхитительно гладкую шелковистую кожу, преодолевая любое сопротивление. В какой-то момент омега резко куснул его за язык, сильно и совсем неласково, до крови, но альфа даже это проигнорировал, человеческий разум абсолютно потерянный под животными инстинктами и диким желанием. 

\- ...ята? Эй? Ребята, вы там? - голос громкий, неуместный и чужой с трудом пробился сквозь затянувший сознание альфы туман. Сяо Чжань словно вынырнул на поверхность из-под удушающей толщи воды, задыхаясь и заново обретая зрение, обоняние и слух. 

\- Я ж слышу вы там шебуршитесь! 

Сяо Чжаня как будто ведром ледяной воды окатило. На него разом обрушилось все: что он без разрешения вломился в гнездо, нарушив непреложное правило и тщательно организованное пространство, что Ибо под ним тихо поскуливает и пахнет уже не возбуждением, а откровенным испугом и до боли вцепился ему в плечи, что в своем неудержимом порыве он порвал не только его зимнюю куртку, но и подол туники под ней и вообще удерживает омегу насильно, и если бы не вовремя отправившийся на их поиски Исюань, он бы на этом не остановился… 

\- Ибо, если ты немедленно не отзовешься, я поднимусь! У вас там все нормально?! 

Ничего не было нормально. Сяо Чжань медленно приподнялся, позволяя юноше свободно двигаться и отползти, не зная, куда деваться самому - его тошнило от самого себя.

\- Все хорошо! - наконец подал голос Ибо, слегка откашлявшись и садясь на краю кровати. - Мы скоро вернемся.

\- Ты какой-то придушенный. Мне точно не нужно подняться к вам? 

\- Точно, гэ, не волнуйся! Извини, что задержались. 

\- Ну ладно. Смотри у меня. Я, так и быть, заберу доски, а вы приходите уже, сарай заждался. И просто имей в виду - если и через час вас не будет дома, сюда ворвется злющий Сонджу. - С этими словами Чжоу Исюань еще немного потопал внизу, а затем хлопнул дверью на входе в башню и был таков. 

Сяо Чжань буквально стек с кровати на пол, и остался там, не зная, как себя вести и как - можно ли вообще - исправить причиненный вред. Вэньхань и Сонджу будут правы, если попытаются убить его. Поддался первобытным инстинктам и все испортил. Какое вообще он имеет право после такого оставаться в доме омеги? Невыносимо хотелось побиться головой о стену, а потом шагнуть из окна. Жаль, что у подножия башни лежит толстый слой пушистого снега, и высота не такая большая, чтобы он мог сразу и насовсем расшибиться насмерть. Он никогда еще не терял над собой контроль, никогда настолько, чтобы вот так накинуться… не дождавшись ни приглашения, ни согласия… не реагируя на феромоны страха...

\- Чжань-гэ? - тихо позвал Ибо, нервно комкая в руках край разорванного подола и кусая губы, и без того алые и припухшие. С трудом подняв на него взгляд, но не смея посмотреть ему в глаза, Сяо Чжань почувствовал себя больным. Хуже всего было то, что даже сгорая от стыда и самоосуждения, он _хотел_ продолжить целовать его, трогать, чувствовать под собой... 

\- Гэгэ, ты… странно пахнешь… что с тобой? 

\- Прости, - наконец выдохнул он, придавленный виной, чья тяжесть была соизмерима с тяжестью огромной гранитной плиты. - Ибо, детка, мне так жаль… пожалуйста... я не должен был… 

\- Не должен?.. О чем ты говоришь? 

\- Ты сохранил мою вещь, которая пахнет мной, и сказал, что скучал по мне, даже во время течки, и я… у меня просто крышу сорвало. Я потерял контроль, Ибо, я чуть не… о, Небо… - Сяо Чжань прикрыл глаза и уронил голову на деревянную боковину постели. - Если бы ты знал, _что_ это значит для меня… я и мечтать не мог… Но все равно, я без спроса нарушил границы твоего гнезда, _твои границы_ , Ибо, ты же упирался, пытался меня оттолкнуть, а я… 

\- Гэ! 

\- Детка, я виноват. Я даже не спросил, хочешь ли этого, хочешь ли меня, поддался инстинктам и сделал тебе больно. Ты сможешь меня простить? Могу я как-то… хоть как-то все исправить?

\- Чжань-гэ, перестань! Ничего страшного, я все поправлю тут, я не просто так привел тебя в гнездо, ты, ты же сказал, что хочешь поговорить, и я подумал, почему бы и нет, здесь нам будет комфортно, и я так или иначе собирался… 

\- Ибо, разве ты не понял? Я бы не остановился, не смог перестать... если бы не Исюань…

Ван Ибо громко фыркнул, сердито глядя на него и пихая в плечо загнутым носком сапога.

\- Я не беспомощный, ясно?! Гэгэ, уж поверь, если бы я сопротивлялся по-настоящему, ты бы невредимый сейчас тут не сидел. Перестань сходить с ума и нести чепуху! Я просто не ожидал, и да, ты переборщил немного, я- я просто, иначе себе это представлял… не так сразу… ты… слушай! Слушай, _я люблю тебя_ , понятно? Я все эти годы думал о тебе, вспоминал, с того самого дня, как мы расстались… я… 

Сяо Чжань поперхнулся воздухом, нелепо, сгибаясь в судорожном кашле почти пополам. В ушах зазвенело. Ибо сказал, что любит его, он же не ослышался?! 

\- Ты… - прохрипел он со слезами на глазах, пытаясь преодолеть першение в горле и вдохнуть нормально, - детка, что ты сказал? Прошу тебя, повтори, мне надо…

\- Я сказал, что ты несешь чепуху, - повысил голос Ибо, обиженно сверкая глазами и выглядя все более и более насупленным с каждой секундой. - И что влюбился в тебя еще тогда, пять лет назад, и постоянно думал о тебе, что непонятного?! 

Сяо Чжань перехватил его беспокойные руки, сжал их в своих ладонях и прижался губами к длинным прохладным пальцам. Они по-прежнему пахли жасмином и молочным улуном, проворные и гибкие, и ему внезапно захотелось плакать. У него и правда был потрясающий талант все портить. Но если Ибо готов дать ему еще один шанс… он был обязан ухватиться за него и исправить ошибку. 

\- Прости, щеночек, я веду себя как идиот, - влажно выдохнул он, касаясь губами приоткрытых рукавами запястий. - Клянусь, я никогда больше не посмею поступить с тобой так. Теперь все будет, как ты захочешь, даю слово. Я ведь... тоже вспоминал о тебе, часто. Пытался продвинуться, завязать отношения, но… до недавнего времени не осознавал, что в других людях ищу тебя. Ищу твои черты, сияние твоих глаз, твой запах, твою улыбку и твой смех, твои манеры и милые маленькие привычки… И даже если что-то где-то и проглядывало иногда… все было не тем. Они не были тобой. О, только не подумай, - поторопился добавить Сяо Чжань, хотя Ибо сидел неподвижно и не проявлял явных признаков беспокойства. - Ты пробрался в мое сердце, но даже если бы мы не расстались, я бы тебя и пальцем не тронул. Ты был беззащитным, чудесным ребенком, очаровательным - ты и сейчас сногсшибательно очаровательный, но только увидев тебя тем утром, проснувшись после ранения, я окончательно понял… и захотел… все эти дни волк буквально на стену лез. Детка, я тоже люблю тебя, просто до ужаса сильно, я даже не знал, что умею так… 

\- Столько слов, - чуть дрожащим голосом выдохнул вдруг юноша, перебивая его. - Так много сказано, а самое главное - в самом конце! Ты издеваешься, гэгэ? Я чуть не умер от напряжения! 

\- Чт..? Ох, Ибо… 

\- Нет, серьезно! Я ценю твои мыслеизлияния, но мог бы ты уже меня поцеловать? 

Сяо Чжань неверяще тряхнул головой, позабавленный, потянулся вверх, бережно взял в ладони прелестное личико, прижался губами к кончику носа, затем, по очереди, к затрепетавшим ресницам, мягким щечкам, острой линии челюсти и четко очерченному подбородку, сознательно избегая истерзанных ранее воспаленных губ. Ибо тяжело вздохнул. 

\- Неправильно целуешь, гэгэ. Всему тебя учить надо! 

\- Научи, - улыбнулся Сяо Чжань, чувствуя, как падает камень с души, и становится легче дышать. Вина все еще царапала сердце ядовитыми когтями, но уже не казалась такой монструозной и неподъемной. - Пожалуйста, научи меня, как нужно тебя целовать. 

Ибо толкнул его, заставив приземлиться на задницу и распрямить ноги, тут же соскользнул с кровати сам и оседлал его бедра, обнял руками за шею. Их лица были так близко, что глаза омеги немного расфокусировались и скосились к переносице, и Сяо Чжань снова чуть не задохнулся от приступа щемящей нежности. Он обнял юношу в ответ, осторожно, придерживая одной ладонью за поясницу, другой - под лопатками и смиренно ждал. 

\- В губы целуй, - пробурчал Ибо. - Все говорят - если любишь, нужно целовать в губы. Только ласково, а то ты так меня искусал, что они теперь болят немножко… - и он первый прижался ко рту альфы. 

Сяо Чжань был счастлив следовать этим указаниям. Поначалу новый поцелуй совсем не был похож на все предыдущие - легкий и неторопливый, почти робкий, почти невинный, но все так же опьяняющий не хуже благородного старого вина. Потом омега с намеком лизнул его в уголок губ, раз, другой, и Сяо Чжань подхватил, делая ласку более чувственной и мокрой, более глубокой. Он опять упивался жасминовым влекущим ароматом, дивным вкусом Ибо, но на этот раз не позволял себе целиком погрузиться в ощущения и потерять голову. Только не снова. Он целовал юношу заботливо и чутко, до тех пор, пока тот не отстранился сам с удовлетворенным вздохом. 

Несколько минут они сидели в тишине. Ибо распахнул его теплую накидку, прижался к груди и уткнулся лицом в шею, уютно устроившись там и иногда потираясь щекой. Сяо Чжань снова свел полы одеяния у него за спиной, окутывая теплым коконом, обнимал бережно и крепко, вдыхал аромат его волос, тихо балдел. Каменный пол жутко некомфортно холодил задницу, но ради момента такой удивительной гармонии Сяо Чжань готов был терпеть хоть до бесконечности. Иногда до чуткого носа, впрочем, из глубины гнезда доносились посторонние слабые запахи гвоздики и имбиря, и он их старательно игнорировал, но в конце концов, когда Ибо сам зашевелился и выпрямился, готовый к дальнейшему разговору, альфа не выдержал. Это пожирало его изнутри. 

\- Детка… Я сегодня жуткий зануда, прости меня - опять, но я должен спросить. 

\- М-м? - лениво отозвался Ибо, сонно потирая глаза, видимо успевший пригреться и даже чуточку задремать. 

\- Ты, Сонджу и Вэньхань… Что между вами происходит? 

\- Ох… - юноша нервно заерзал и закусил губу. - Тебя это беспокоит? 

Сяо Чжань не рад был это признавать и вообще поднимать этот вопрос, но - да, это беспокоило его так, что молчать становилось просто невыносимо. Он справедливо опасался, что если после всего произошедшего сегодня, Ибо вернется домой и привычно позволит целовать себя _им_ , то он окончательно потеряет всякий контроль и последние остатки разума и натворит что-нибудь страшное и непоправимое. Ревность и собственничество были по-умолчанию встроены в натуру любого альфы, и как бы он ни презирал эти качества, он был не в силах что-либо с собой поделать. Вэньхань и Сонджу росли вместе, вместе растили Ибо, и, очевидно, не были территориальными по отношению друг к другу, готовые делить и кров, и пищу, и омегу, но Сяо Чжань так не смог бы. Никогда. 

\- Беспокоит - немного не то слово… - наконец выдавил он. - Меня это изводит, волка - просто убивает. Ибо, я понимаю, что для тебя это абсолютно нормальное и естественное положение вещей, и, пожалуйста, только не подумай, что я тебя осуждаю или вроде того… Но мне необходимо знать… 

\- Они помогают мне во время течки, - почти прошептал юноша, смущенно краснея, и затеребил завязки плаща. - Не потому, что я совершенно не умею справляться со своими потребностями, а потому, что иначе она может длиться всю неделю и… Чжань-гэ, мы меньше года живем здесь, на горе, в относительной безопасности, а до этого в дороге и случайных городах это было просто невыносимо. Перевозбужденные альфы и абсолютно бешеные праймы слетаются на мой запах, как мотыльки на пламя. Это ужасно. Видел шрам у Вэньханя на лице? Это только самый маленький, ерундовый… у него их намного больше… и у Сонджу… и у остальных тоже, они до последнего защищали меня, но ты ведь понимаешь, что против праймов… Мы не могли позволить себе остановиться где-то и передохнуть, не могли спать, потому что постоянно нужно было быть начеку. Мне больно было видеть, как из-за меня страдают мои друзья...

Сяо Чжань сочувственно поджал губы, успокаивающе поглаживая Ибо по спине. Слышать это было неприятно, даже тяжело, но слова омеги не стали для него откровением. Он и сам уже догадывался. 

\- В общем, когда это случилось впервые, мы как-то справились, но во второй раз… цикл был нерегулярным, и получилось абсолютно неожиданно, мы ночевали в каморке одной таверны, хозяин которой разрешил нам остаться там переждать морозы за некоторое количество свежей дичи к столу и развлечение гостей, и сначала один из постояльцев накинулся на меня прямо во время представления, а затем какой-то безумный прайм посреди ночи просто с ноги вышиб дверь в нашу комнату… В общем, это длинная и страшная история, и я даже не хочу ее вспоминать, но когда нам удалось выбраться из города, Исюань сказал, что так больше не может продолжаться. Он сказал, что я должен выбрать, кто именно… Я не хотел ничью метку, надеялся, что однажды, может быть, снова встречу тебя… 

Омега прервался на мгновение, вскинув на Сяо Чжаня грустные, почему-то виноватые глаза, и он не выдержал, снова обнял юношу, прижался губами ко лбу, запустил пальцы в мягкие каштановые волосы, вынимая удерживающую пучок заколку и принялся ласково их перебирать. Маленькая стая делала все для своего выживания, и было бы ужасно лицемерно и несправедливо с его стороны осуждать их за принятые когда-то вынужденные решения. 

\- Детка, все в порядке. Я понимаю. Прости, что меня не было так долго… мне жаль, что я не знал... Вы сделали то, что было необходимо, и я благодарен, правда, благодарен всем твоим братьям за то, что заботились о тебе и берегли. Однако сейчас меня волнует… немного другой аспект. 

Ибо кивнул, легонько поглаживая его по груди, потерся носом о висок. 

\- Дослушай, ладно? Вскоре стало ясно, что формирующаяся в процессе связь становится слишком глубокой, неподконтрольной разуму, и я начинал просить того, чего на самом деле, находясь в здравом рассудке, не хотел бы. В каком-то смысле, спать с кем-то одним тоже оказалась опасным, и они стали меняться. Так мне удавалось не прикипать слишком сильно. Ну и… со временем мы привыкли, в конце концов было приятно и просто так... Чжань-гэ, они моя семья, мое все, и я люблю их, но это другое! Не как с тобой… Совсем не так… - Ибо снова заерзал беспокойно, заглядывая Сяо Чжаню в глаза с выражением искреннего отчаяния, как будто боялся, что после таких откровений альфа передумает и оттолкнет его. - При виде тебя у меня внутри все сжимается, трепещет, _там_ становится горячо, и хочется нестерпимо, пульсирует, аж болит… От твоего запаха я словно воли лишаюсь, даже думать иногда трудно… Я _твою_ метку хочу, всю жизнь вместе прожить и _твоих_ щенков выносить… ой… - он вдруг прижал ладонь ко рту, выглядя почти испуганным. - Только не очень много, ладно? Может… может, парочку… или… а сколько ты хочешь? 

Сяо Чжань невольно рассмеялся, тихо и раскатисто, торопясь успокоить омегу и покрывая мелкими нежными поцелуями его лицо и плечи. Затем легонько потянул за волосы, вынуждая откинуть голову и прижался губами к шее, прямо у феромонной железы. Небо, аромат юноши сводил его с ума. Зубы снова зачесались, рот наполнился смешанной с секретом слюной. Он громко сглотнул. 

\- Парочку так парочку, Ибо, у меня нет цели заиметь огромный выводок. Это неважно. Сколько _ты_ захочешь, столько и будет. Я хочу тебя всего, любого, разного, такого, какой ты есть. Просто, если согласишься быть моим, носить мою метку… Если окажешь мне честь называть тебя супругом… то ты будешь _только_ моим, безраздельно и целиком. Я не потерплю интимных отношений с другими альфами. Или бетами, или вообще кем угодно, кроме меня. Это важный момент, я хочу, что ты тщательно его обдумал, прежде чем окончательно скажешь мне... 

\- Да, - со стоном выдохнул Ибо, - однозначно “да”, гэ! Не беспокойся о Сонджу и Вэньхане, у нас уговор, они не будут соперничать с тобой, они примут мое решение.

Сяо Чжань выразительно рыкнул. 

\- Лучше бы так оно и было. Но даже если кто-то из них не захочет отступать, я его заставлю. Серьезно, детка. Я буду сражаться за тебя.

\- Это звучит до безумия горячо, - прошептал Ибо, а затем вскинулся чуть встревоженно и попросил, - только, пожалуйста, не покалечь никого из них и не покалечься сам. Обещаешь? 

\- Обещаю, - улыбнулся Сяо Чжань, взял в ладони его лицо, коротко и пылко поцеловал соблазнительные сладкие губы. - Я собираюсь сделать все, как полагается, Ибо, по традиции. Это важно. То, что недавно произошло здесь, не должно быть нормой, ты не заслуживаешь такого обращения, не заслуживаешь, чтобы кто-то брал тебя грубо, нахрапом, в спешке и холоде… Я хочу доказать, что стою твоего внимания, что могу защитить, что смогу содержать тебя и наших будущих щенков, хочу обустроить наш общий, уютный теплый дом, где ты будешь чувствовать себя любимым и в безопасности. Я хочу как можно лучше узнать тебя и хочу, чтобы ты узнал меня, прежде чем оставлю метку на твоей шее. 

\- Чжань-гэ… - Ибо всхлипнул, тихо и беспомощно, глядя на него блестящими глазами ошеломленно, доверчиво и влюбленно.

\- Ибо. Я приглашаю тебя на свидание. Настоящее, в городе, только мы вдвоем. Ты согласен? 

Горячие искренние слезы прочертили на щеках омеги две влажно блестящих дорожки, а потом юноша разулыбался так лучезарно, что Сяо Чжань зажмурил один глаз и не менее счастливо улыбнулся в ответ. 

\- Да, гэгэ, _да_! 

⌑≫─━━━┉┅∎⋉⋇⋊∎┅┉━━━─≪⌑

В последующую за случившимся в башне ночь Сяо Чжань не спал. Зажег несколько факелов и в одиночку чинил сарай, стараясь шуметь потише, потому что, естественно, не успел сделать этого днем, но обещание нужно было выполнять. 

Когда он и Ибо спустились по шаткой лестнице, уже в сумерках покидая гнездо, то обнаружили внизу свирепо выглядящего Сонджу. Сяо Чжань понятия не имел, как долго он там стоял и как много слышал, но молодой альфа кидал на него по-настоящему разъяренные взгляды и крайне обеспокоенные - на омегу, особенно когда заметил порванную куртку. Ван Ибо умудрился как-то заболтать его, отвлекая от бурлящих эмоций, но Сяо Чжань все равно был готов к тому, что в любой момент его отведут в сторонку на “серьезный разговор”. Волк возбужденно порыкивал и неустанно метался от гудящего в теле предвкушения хорошей такой, нешуточной драки. Рано или поздно это должно было случиться. Он уже оставался здесь, на чужой территории, достаточно долго, даже после выздоровления, и вел себя достаточно вызывающе, чтобы спровоцировать альф, считающих себя хозяевами, а теперь еще и на омегу открыто претендовал. Ван Ибо мог, конечно, тешить себя иллюзиями, что дорогие ему люди выяснят отношения устно и обойдутся без борьбы за установление доминантности, но Сяо Чжань не был новичком в этих вопросах и прекрасно знал, чего следует и не следует ожидать. 

Так что, он методично чинил сарай, занимая себя монотонной физической работой, и думал. На кону стояло слишком многое, чтобы относиться к этому беспечно. 

Несколько десятков лет назад во время очередного раскола, место, где располагался храм Белой Богини-волчицы и святилища Семи Лун, отделилось от возвышающихся пиков Хэншань. Сейчас это была обособленная, большая безымянная скала, с трех сторон окруженная пропастью и в народе слывшая проклятой. Считалось, что слишком много людей погибли здесь ужасной смертью - придавленные обрушающимися сводами, задранные вырвавшейся из трещины в земле нежитью Диюя и покинутые своей Богиней. Считалось, что здесь все кишмя кишит лютыми мертвецами, гуями и прочей пакостью, и забредший сюда путник сгинет бесследно и навсегда. Когда-то, вероятно, так оно и было, но Ван Хань рассказал Сяо Чжаню, что когда пребывая в отчаянии он бежал в это место, никаких полчищ нечисти здесь уже не было. Иногда встречалась всякая погань, но защититься от нее было возможно, его друзья помогли изгнать особо мерзких яогуаев, а недавно появившиеся здесь, пригретые им мальчишки истребили основную часть популяции ходячих мертвяков. В общем, заброшенная территория была более чем пригодна для жизни: имела доступ к воде и приемлемый климат, сформировавшийся после раскола природный ландшафт и дурная слава обеспечивали отсутствие лишних желающих пробраться сюда, а в перспективе могли бы защитить ее и от опостылевших набегов разбойничьих банд и посягательств властолюбивых негодяев. Почва здесь была скудной, далеко не вожделенный всеми чернозем, но при определенных усилиях и умелых руках могла бы давать урожай достаточный для необходимого минимума. Раскинувшийся у подножия величественный лес - огромный, простирающийся далеко за горизонт, изобиловал потенциальной дичью. Большая деревня Вэйфан около него - по словам Ван Ханя почти что город - могла предоставить все остальное.

Руины храма ветшали, потому что некому было восстанавливать их или снести, семья Ибо понятия не имела, что с этим делать, ютясь в уцелевших помещениях, но вот Сяо Чжань видел многообещающие перспективы. Поселок, где сейчас выживала его стая, они построили своими собственными руками и руками помощников-энтузиастов из просящих их покровительства крестьян. Не бог весть что, никаких архитектурных изысков и дворцовой роскоши, но он мог бы сделать это снова. 

У него появилась надежда, что его многолетние бесплодные поиски могли, наконец, увенчаться успехом. Обычно было принято, чтобы альфа забирал омегу в свою семью и свой дом, но Сяо Чжань и думать не смел о том, чтобы отрывать Ибо от его родных и за тридевять земель увозить в условия еще более неблагоприятные, чем были у него сейчас. Нет, это было бы чудовищно эгоистично и катастрофически неразумно. Более того, а что потом - на время странствий альфы оставлять молодого супруга тосковать в одиночестве, среди чужих ему людей, или тащить с собой, постоянно подвергая тяготам дороги и поджидающей на каждом шагу опасности? Безоговорочное, категорическое “нет”. Сяо Чжань был готов защищать его ценой своей жизни, но что будет, если однажды он все-таки не справится? Окажется слишком сильно ранен или мертв, и омега останется один неизвестно где, окруженный жуткими тварями или враждебными праймами. Небо, ему становилось плохо от одной только мысли об этом. Да и их будущие крохотные щенки… Нет, Ван Ибо должен был оставаться здесь, в безопасности, окруженный верными друзьями и близкими, которые в случае гибели альфы позаботятся о нем и об их потомстве. Это было мудро и это было правильно. И еще это значило, что уже скоро Сяо Чжаню придется временно покинуть его и сломя голову нестись назад, за своими людьми, чтобы успеть привести их сюда, пока не проснется Синий Дракон и не отрежет их друг от друга до следующей зимы. Такая долгая разлука стала бы невыносимо мучительной и ужасающе тягостной, слишком уж жестокой для новых хрупких отношений. И остаться с Ибо, проигнорировав свои обязанности он тоже не мог - это было бы кошмарно безответственно и настоящей изменой по отношению к его стае. 

Сяо Чжань забил последний, найденный здесь же, в сарае, ржавый гвоздь, и со вздохом удовлетворения осмотрел свою работу. Стало однозначно лучше, чем было, хотя соседние нетронутые стены выглядели по прежнему стремно. Что ж, сейчас его главной задачей было хоть как-то поладить с упрямыми молодыми альфами, установить приемлемые для всех границы, обсудить свои планы с Ван Ханем, провернуть задуманную эскападу, и вот тогда он как следует возьмется за хозяйство и наведет здесь порядок. Это место могло стать чудесным, комфортным и безопасным, любимым домом для них всех на долгие годы вперед, а в идеале, и на всю жизнь. 

⌑≫─━━━┉┅∎⋉⋇⋊∎┅┉━━━─≪⌑

\- Поохотишься с нами? 

На колени Сяо Чжаню с размаху шлепнулся его собственный лук. Он придержал его и медленно поднял взгляд. Ли Вэньхань, в частичном походном облачении, вызывающе смотрел на него сверху вниз, на некомфортную высоту задрав подбородок. Кажется, тот факт, что пришлый альфа был выше, он ненавидел отдельно. Сяо Чжань кивнул и плавным движением поднялся, демонстративно нависая над ним, пусть даже всего на несколько жалких сантиметров. Так уж сложилось, он был выше большинства людей в Поднебесной, в том числе, даже многих альф. Также было бы справедливо упомянуть, что эти самые многие альфы нередко превосходили его в ширину, как вот, например, Вэньхань, и из-за этого частенько склонны были недооценивать его силу. Сяо Чжань одновременно любил и ненавидел, когда его недооценивали. С одной стороны, это неимоверно раздражало, а с другой, он получал огромное удовольствие, доказывая узколобым здоровякам обратное. Раз уж этот волчонок так нарывался на трепку, можно было вздуть и его. 

За спиной Вэньханя возник такой же готовый к “охоте” Ким Сонджу. Смиренно вздохнув, Сяо Чжань накинул верхнюю одежду, не утруждаясь, впрочем, ее застегнуть, подхватил колчан и пристегнул к поясу ножны, первым направляясь на выход. Он ждал этого момента и был уверен в себе. От исхода сегодняшнего противостояния зависело все его будущее, и он собирался сражаться отчаянно, как никогда. 

\- Вы куда намылились? - из соседней комнаты выскочил встревоженный Ибо, наверняка опять учуяв их агрессивные феромоны. На нем была какая-то совсем тонкая, чуть ли не полупрозрачная туника, несмотря на невысокую температуру в помещении, и взгляд Сяо Чжаня тут же приклеился к изящной гибкой фигуре. О да, как ни банально, за право обладать этим можно было победить и целое войско. 

\- Поохотиться, малыш, не волнуйся, - тут же отозвался Сонджу, кардинально меняя выражение лица и обращаясь к омеге с привычной нежностью. - Ты бы оделся, чай не лето на дворе, печь с ночи не топили. Принести тебе куртку?

Ибо на его слова не повелся. Скрестил руки на груди и прищурился, оглядывая их с откровенным неодобрением. 

\- Не ври мне, у нас еды полная кладовая. Махаться что ли пошли? 

Сонджу и Вэньхань неожиданно замялись, переглядываясь и опуская глаза. 

Из горла Сяо Чжаня невольно вырвался громкий, довольный смешок. О, видит Небо, он любил этого маленького своенравного щенка так, что сладко болело в груди. 

\- Вот что, - крайне строгим тоном продолжил омега. - Если хоть кто-то из вас окажется раненым - домой можете не возвращаться! На порог не пущу. Будете спать прямо в снегу, как дикари, которыми вы и являетесь! 

\- Детка… - обескураженно произнес Сяо Чжань.

\- Малыш, ну ты что… - растерянно вторил ему Сонджу.

\- Диди, ну мы же… - огорченно попытался объяснить Вэньхань. 

\- Бесите, - топнул ногой Ибо и указал им на дверь. - Валите, деритесь, раз такие склочные, и не можете решить свои разногласия, как цивилизованные люди. Я все сказал! - он развернулся на пятках и стрелой вылетел из комнаты, нарочито громко хлопнув дверью. 

Трое альф остались неподвижно стоять у входа, пристыженные, чувствуя себя до крайности нелепо. 

Наблюдающий за сценой с улицы Сынён оглушительно заржал, до того сильно, что не удержался на ногах и бухнулся в сугроб прямо на закопанный там ящик с замороженной рыбой и заохал, потирая ушибленный копчик.

Чжоу Исюань выглянул из-за двери стоящего в отдалении нужника и насмешливо показал им большой палец вверх. 

Вэньхань отмер первым, нервно потирая кончик носа и переминаясь с ноги на ногу. 

\- Ладно, э-э… что ж… ну, я уверен, он остынет к тому времени, как мы вернемся. Диди не умеет долго злиться… 

\- Да, что-то у него в последнее время гормоны шалят… Похоже, течка не за горами, он всегда перед ней на ровном месте скандалит, - с облегчением подхватил Сонджу и выпрямил спину, снова приобретая грозное выражение лица. - Пойдемте, надо поболтать. 

Сяо Чжань молча последовал за ними. 

* 

\- Ну, мы знаем, что залезть на омегу ты можешь. Для этого много ума не надо. Тупые праймы, рвущиеся к Ибо, как мухи к варенью, тому доказательство. Только успевай отбиваться. А можешь ли ты его защитить? 

Небольшая полянка, где они остановились, была почти что идеально круглой формы. И была идеальным местом для… ну, для того, что они собирались тут делать. К немалому удивлению Сяо Чжаня, на него не накинулись сразу же, едва руины храма скрылись из виду. Сонджу и Вэньхань вели его вперед довольно долго, спокойно, и даже действительно подстрелили куропатку по пути. 

\- Давайте проверим, - сдержанно отозвался он. - Я понимаю, что бесцеремонно ворвался в вашу жизнь и нарушил ее привычный уклад. Понимаю, что претендую на то, что считается вашим, и должен доказать, что имею на это право. Но Ибо дорог мне безмерно. С того самого дня, пять зим назад, когда я нашел его раненого и замерзающего… я взял на себя ответственность тогда, и готов взять ее сейчас, снова, и до конца моих дней. 

\- Мхм, - неопределенно ответил Сонджу, и смотрел на него, прищурившись. 

Сяо Чжань вдруг некстати подумал, что он ведь, наверное, неместный. Молодой альфа отлично говорил по-китайски, но Ибо называл его “хён” а не “гэгэ”, и насколько на самом деле он понимал, что пытается донести до него Сяо Чжань?.. 

Это было не так уж и важно. Вэньхань понимал, и он внезапно вскинул лук и выстрелил. 

Сяо Чжань ушел с линии полета стрелы и перекатился стремительно, спустя секунду снова оказываясь на ногах и вскидывая свое оружие. 

\- Хорошая реакция, - небрежно похвалил Сонджу. - Но что, если кто-то будет прятаться за твоей спиной?.. 

Следующую стрелу Сяо Чжань перерубил на подлете лезвием меча, и затем все смешалось в одну бешеную, наполненную адреналином и звоном стали круговерть. 

* 

Если бы кто-то спросил его - он не смог бы вспомнить, когда именно они побросали оружие и перешли к языку зубов и когтей. На краю сознания осталось - Вэньхань сказал, “помните просьбу диди? Конечности не откусываем, глаза не выбиваем”. “Двое на одного?” - усмехнулся он, скидывая одежду в снег. “У бандитов нет чести, - пожал плечами Сонджу, - у праймов нет совести и сострадания”. 

Он был прав, и Сяо Чжань, и его волк, дрались так, будто от этого действительно зависела жизнь Ибо. 

Сяо Чжань много путешествовал. Он нередко находил тела менее удачливых путников на обочинах и в канавах, прикопанные в лесу и презрительно брошенные в городские стоки. Это обычно бывали беты, пореже - альфы, а когда попадались омеги, опознать останки было практически невозможно. Они бывали истерзаны до неузнаваемости и состояния кучи перемолотого фарша. Сяо Чжань не подозревал, он точно знал, что среднестатический альфа-прайм мог использовать тело попавшейся ему в лапы омеги еще много после того, как несчастная жертва испустит свой последний вздох. Эта была мучительная, отвратительная смерть. 

Он не мог допустить ничего подобного, пока дышит сам.

Спину пекло, по шерсти вниз щекотно сбегало что-то горячее и мокрое. Челюсти волка тисками сжались на чужом мохнатом горле. Песочно-бежевый, с рыжеватыми подпалинами зверь взвизгнул хрипло и пронзительно, обмяк под ним и выставил вверх уязвимый живот. В голове что-то щелкнуло, бархатный голос прошептал на ухо “ _только, пожалуйста, не покалечь никого из них и не покалечься сам. Обещаешь?_ ” спала перед глазами красная пелена и сработал древний, врожденный инстинкт - не добивать противника, который сдался и молил о пощаде.

Сяо Чжань разжал зубы и отступил. 

Черно-коричневый волк нерешительно подполз сбоку, поскуливая и не поднимая глаз, лизнул в окровавленную морду бежевого, лег рядом. 

Дышали тяжело. 

*

\- Издеваетесь? - спросил Ибо, увидев их на пороге, избитых и цепляющихся друг за друга для поддержки. В какое-то мгновение Сяо Чжань подумал, что омега и вправду захлопнет дверь прямо перед их лицами. Но потом губы юноши задрожали, глаза заблестели, и он, конечно же, пустил их внутрь, и вместе с бетами нагрел воды, и промывал и перевязывал покрывшие тела раны. Потом расплакался и сказал, что всех их ненавидит. Потом обнял каждого и сказал, что невозможно сильно любит. 

Каким-то чудом они и вправду умудрились друг друга не покалечить и вообще обойтись хоть и болезненными, но поверхностными повреждениями. Густая плотная шерсть и толстая шкура послужила волкам на славу. 

Сяо Чжань уснул, положив голову омеге на колени, и видел такие чудесные сны, которых издавна припомнить бы не смог. Он победил. Он был достоин. 


End file.
